


Towards the Sun

by id_be_home_with_you



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (and maybe a maul redemption arc thrown in there who knows), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Post-Order 66, also a lot of this centers around removing the clones chips, but more people survive because i say so, theres gonna be a lot of angst at the beginning but it gets better i swear, this story really goes into the rebellion but if it was started a lot earlier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_be_home_with_you/pseuds/id_be_home_with_you
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away tragedy and darkness befell the Galaxy. Order 66 devastated the Jedi Order and allowed the rise of the Galactic Empire. Emporer Palpatine had won his long-winded game. He had his new apprentice Darth Vader at his side and the Galaxy at his mercy.But what he didn't account for two major things. The first being that the Jedi are much more difficult to kill than one may think.  The second being that while most of the Galactic Senate may welcome his rule, much of the Galaxy itself will not.A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away tragedy befell the Galaxy. However, this isn't the story of that tragedy.This story is about the birth of the Rebellion.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, they are kind of minor parts in comparison but theyll be there
Comments: 53
Kudos: 330





	1. Poet and King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you suggesting? That I simply cower in hiding until my children are of age to send off to war?” 
> 
> Padme spoke cooly but there was a ferocity in her words. 
> 
> “I cannot stand by idly while the Empire destroys everything the Republic has been fighting for. I intend to fight for a better future for my children, not let them clean up the mess years down the line.”

“Obi-Wan...there...is good in him. I know there is..still...” Padme utters as her eyes began to flutter shut.

“Senator? Senator Amidala? Padme!” Obi-Wan’s voice grew increasingly panicked. The medical droid was right, they were losing her not for any medical reason, but because she was giving up.

Obi-Wan shifted Luke to one arm and grabbed Padme’s hand. This seemed to startle the young Senator and a small bit of life came back into her eyes. 

“Padme please you can’t give up. Your children need you, I need you!” Obi-Wan could feel Yoda’s gaze behind him and could almost hear him chastising him for attachment, but he continued. “I can’t lose another friend today just as your children can’t lose another parent.”

As if on cue Luke started crying followed quickly by Leia. The machines hooked up to the senator began beeping at a normal rate.

“Her vitals are stabilizing.” The medical droid droned. At the same moment, Padme squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand. 

And that was enough to let Obi-Wan know his message was received.

\--

As soon as Padme was well enough to stand, she spent every moment with her twins. It was a good thing she recovered quickly because she seemed to be the only one who could get them to fall asleep. Both Bail and Obi-Wan had tried in vain to calm them down while she was recovering with only minimal success.

Obi-Wan didn’t even have to tell her Luke and Leia were force sensitive. The way he looked at them told her everything she needed to know. What perhaps a week ago would have been a look a joy was now one of concern.

To be a Force-Sensitive under the new Empire’s rule was a serious danger.

Padme sighed. Is that the future that waited for her children? One where they would always live in fear? Where they would always have to hide a part of themselves?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Leia stirring in her sleep.

Padme smiled at Luke and Leia’s sleeping faces. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She could barely describe the overwhelming love she felt for her children. They were so peaceful, unaffected by the turbulence in the galaxy around them. Padme sighed hoping that she could protect that innocence as long as possible. Padme turned and exited the room where Obi-Wan was waiting in the hallway.

The stark white of Bail's ship contrasted the browns and beiges of Obi-Wan's robes. Were it not for his robes Padme wonders if she would have recognized him. He looked so tired and...defeated. The man in front of her seemed light years away from the poised Jedi master she had come to think of as one of her closest friends. 

But the small smile he gave her reminded her that the Jedi in front of her and the one she remembered were one and the same.

“You could have come in, you know.” Padme chided.

“I wanted to give you your privacy.” He replied, “How are they?” 

“They’re finally asleep.” She answered, “I can already tell they’re going to be a handful.” Padme continued with a smile.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Makes sense considering-” Obi-Wan quickly cut himself off.

“-considering who their father was.” Padme continued sedately. 

“I’m sorry Padme I didn’t-”

“You don’t need to keep apologizing for things that aren’t your fault.”

“But it was my fault.” Obi-Wan countered, his thinly veiled emotions threatening to spill out. 

“The man you killed was no longer my husband, you did...what you had to.” 

“I failed him.”

“Perhaps we both did, perhaps the Jedi order did, and if there was any _one_ person to take the blame it would be Palpatine. Not you.” She stated. “You can’t possibly take all the blame.”

Obi-Wan didn’t respond to that, he simply stared at the ground and once he met Padme’s eyes there were tears in his eyes.

Padme pulled him into a hug which he quickly accepted. Then Padme started crying as well. She was surprised she had any tears left.

She didn’t know how long they stood there. It could have only been a few minutes, perhaps a few hours. Though Padme would never say this out loud, it was nice to have someone who understood the same sense of loss she felt. She would _never_ wish this pain on Obi-Wan, but Padme was grateful she didn’t have to mourn Anakin alone.

They only pulled apart when they heard the unmistakable cries of the twins.

Padme did her best to collect herself. “Would you like to come to see them?” 

“I...would love to.”

\--

Yoda, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Bail were all sitting around the sleek white conference table trying to discuss their next move. Padme held Leia in her lap while Obi-Wan held Luke. 

With no Jedi Order, no Republic to fall back on, they had very few options moving forward.

“Hidden, safe, the children must be kept.” Yoda declared. “Strong with the force already, they are.

“You’re afraid the Sith may find them.” Obi-Wan ventured.

Yoda nodded. “Key to defeating the Sith, may they be.” He looked over to Padme who was trying to soothe a fussy Leia. “Powerful in the Force, young Skywalker was.”

Padme turned fierce eyes on the old Jedi master. “What are you suggesting? That I simply cower in hiding until my children are of age to send off to war?” 

Padme spoke cooly but there was a ferocity in her words. 

“I cannot stand by idly while the Empire destroys everything the Republic has been fighting for. I intend to fight for a better future for my children, not let them clean up the mess years down the line.”

Bail put a calming hand on Padme’s arm, which was usually his cue to back off slightly.

“While I understand what you are saying, Master Yoda, I agree with Padme. I know I’m no Jedi but with all due respect, I cannot simply wait and bide my time in the face of such injustice.” Bail added.

Bail turned and nodded toward Padme. They always had always supported each other in the Senate and Padme was glad to have someone like him by her side, especially now. Padme returned the gesture.

“Hmm” Yoda responded. “Appreciate your sentiment I do, but the risk, far too great. Too few Jedi there are now.” 

“Master Yoda, it is the Senator’s choice of how she chooses to raise her children” Obi-Wan broke his silence. Padme was surprised. She can’t recall any Jedi Master challenging Yoda’s word so openly, let alone Obi-Wan.

But these were strange times.

“I can assure you that I will protect Senator Amidala and her children with my life. I will even help to train the twins when the time comes.” Obi-Wan reassured.

Master Yoda was quiet for a moment. 

“Many wrong choices I have made, what led the order to this state perhaps my fault it was.”

“Master-” Obi-Wan began but Yoda held up a wrinkled hand to stop him.

“Time to think I need. Meditate I must on our next move. Accompany me will you Master Kenobi?”

“Of course Master.” Obi-Wan stood and bowed to the Senators before he and Yoda exited the room.

“Thank you, Bail.” Padme affirmed.

“I’ll always have your back Padme. Even if we have to fight Palpatine on our own, I can assure you I won’t just stand by and let this happen.” Bail declared.

“I greatly appreciate that. However, I get the feeling we will have Masters Kenobi and Yoda’s help, despite how hesitant Master Yoda may seem.”

Bail raised an eyebrow but didn’t question her statement. Padme was grateful because she wasn’t sure she could explain the feeling in words.

If she could try, Padme would only be able to say that something huge was going to start today, something extremely important. 

\--

The two Jedi had found an unoccupied room for them to discuss the matters at hand. It felt strange to discuss important Jedi business outside of the temple. But it felt even more unearthly to discuss it among only two Jedi.

“Appreciate our senators’ desire to fight for what is right I do, but unsure if the right path for us it is. Wary I am of another war, understand you must. Peacekeepers the Jedi were supposed to be.”

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. Many believed the moment the Jedi agreed to fight in the Clone Wars was when they truly lost their way.

“Of course Master Yoda, I had my own misgivings about the war. We all did.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “But I can’t sit idly by while a Sith Lord rules the very galaxy we swore to protect. There will be no peace as long as Darth Sideous is in power.”

“Hm, a point you may have. But see what the Force has to say, we should.” Yoda declared as he settled himself into a chair. 

Obi-Wan did the same. If there was anything the Clone Wars had taught him it was how to meditate anywhere, and he meant _anywhere_.

He closed his eyes and did his best to empty his mind. However, he was soon assaulted by visions.

_He saw Bail and Padme discussing some sort of plan in a dingy room. Then a young woman that looked like Ahsoka training a young brunette girl in lightsaber combat. He saw the same dingy surroundings but this time filled the brim with people readying starfighters. Then it was Yoda he observed, discussing a matter with a blonde youngling. Finally, he saw himself engaged in a struggle with a large figure shrouded in darkness._

_Yet he felt no fear witnessing the battle._

_It felt as if he was meant to be there, in that exact moment. In a way, all of his visions gave off a similar feeling. They were all connected, but Obi-Wan could not figure out how until one word was placed on the tip of his tongue._

_Rebellion._

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply and opened his eyes.

“Master Yoda.” He started.

“Visions you had as well?” Yoda asked.

“Yes Master. I believe the Force is trying to tell us that we must take part in this Rebellion.”

“The same conclusion, my visions led me to.” Yoda’s mouth was drawn in a thin line. “It shall be done if the Force wills it. But wary I still am.”

“I would be concerned if you weren’t, Master. But I believe we’re making the correct choice.” Obi-Wan explained. “From what I saw, this Rebellion may be what saves the Jedi from destruction.”

“Understand I do not.”

“I saw multiple visions of youngling being trained in our ways. It seemed as if you had even taken another padawan.”

“Hmm. Which of these predictions come true, only time will tell us.” 

Yoda quickly stood up and moved to exit the room. 

“Where are you going?” Obi-Wan asked, confused.

“Much to discuss with the senators, we have. Starting a Rebellion will not be a simple feat, I imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone this is my first fic so thank you for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you have! Oh and the title is inspired by a lyric from This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars!


	2. Discarded Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should be resting,” Rex muttered.
> 
> “Says the guy also up at 3:00 am” Ahsoka retorted.
> 
> “Fair enough kid.” Rex sighed as he plopped down next to where Ahsoka had seated herself on the floor of the cockpit. They sat in silence for a while, just watching the pools of blue and indigo swirling past them.
> 
> “What’s on your mind, Rex?”

The credits clinked into the Duros women’s hand. “Pleasure doing business” She muttered before turning off to her next customer.

Ahsoka sighed wishing she knew beforehand how exhausting haggling could be. She turned toward their newly purchased ship which Rex was already inspecting with R7 trailing behind him.

“Well Rex, will she fly?”

“Barely” Rex huffed.

“Well, you get what you pay for,” Ahsoka shrugged. “and you better get used to it, this is gonna be our home hopefully for the next few months.”

“And then what?”

“I haven’t gotten that far yet,” Ahsoka responded quietly.

“Yea, me neither kid,” Rex let out a sigh. “Well c’mon let’s not loiter, our gracious seller is already giving us the stink eye.”

The ship wasn’t much to look at from the inside either. The cockpit was spacious enough, but the rest of the ship was a different story. It was almost as if two separate ships were smashed together with no prior planning involved. There was a hallway leading to a small storage hanger, R7 had immediately sped there to recharge. 

There were only two rooms in the hallway. The one on the right was a bedroom with two bunks and minimal storage. There was a refresher attached to the side. The room on the left was a slightly larger lounge that looked as if it once held more lavish decorations, but was now stripped bare save the kitchenette, and small seating area.

It was basic, but it would do.

Once they took off Ahsoka had started unpacking her meager possessions. A blaster, some credits, a bag of mechanical odds and ends, and her grey cloak which she had hung on the door.

Rex had even less. Only his armor and blasters were in the small cabinet so he had opted to put away the supplies they had bought earlier from the market. Ahsoka had been tempted to buy a few decorations but with their current lifestyle, it wouldn’t be worth the investment. They may have to abandon ship at any given moment.

Ahsoka sat down on her bunk and sighed.

Was this how she was going to live the rest of her life? Always on edge, always running and hiding?

She was startled by a rap on the doorframe.

“Sorry kid didn’t mean to scare you.” Rex apologized.

“It’s fine, just a bit more on edge these days.” 

“That makes two of us.” Rex looked at her for a minute. “You should rest, you look tired.”

“What about you?”

“I’m just going to check up on R7 and then I’m going to make good use of that bunk, trust me.”

Ahsoka nodded and laid down on the cot. She didn’t really want to fall asleep, afraid of what her dreams may bring. 

But Rex was right, as usual, she was exhausted. Ahsoka surrendered to her heavy eyelids and let sleep overtake her.

\--

Rex shot up in his bunk, reaching out for a brother that was no longer there. He didn’t see his face but he knew it was Cody. These kinds of dreams were a common occurrence most nights, even before everything changed. 

Though since Order 66 he was seeing Cody’s face more than ever. He wanted so badly to comm him, hoping that maybe his chip didn’t activate. Maybe he had escaped the Empire’s grasp.

But that was a risk he couldn’t afford to take.

He peeked at the bunk below him, hoping he hadn’t woken Ahsoka up. To his surprise, she wasn’t there.

He hopped off the bunk and went towards the cockpit. He saw Ahsoka sitting cross-legged on the ground just staring out the window.

“You should be resting,” Rex muttered.

“Says the guy also up at 3:00 am” Ahsoka retorted.

“Fair enough kid.” Rex sighed as he plopped down next to where Ahsoka had seated herself on the floor of the cockpit. They sat in silence for a while, just watching the pools of blue and indigo swirling past them.

“What’s on your mind, Rex?”

“More like what isn’t on my mind at this point.” Rex ran a hand over his hair. 

“But mainly my brothers.” He finally conceded. “It doesn’t sit right with me that I get my freedom while they’re still enslaved and working for that... _monster_.” He spit. “I just wish I could do more.”

Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder in comfort but when he looked at her he could tell she was deep in thought.

“Well, why don’t we?” Ahsoka asked suddenly. She had obviously been thinking about the subject as well.

Rex sighed. “I appreciate your resolve Ahsoka but, how would we even go about it? There are hundreds of thousands of clones out there, and we’d be lucky if we could steal away a few for some impromptu brain surgery.”

“We have to try Rex. We were too blind to see Sidious pulling the strings, but we can do something about it now.”

Rex remembered the numb hopelessness he felt looking out on the sea of graves of 501st troopers. Men who had died for no reason other than the cruelty and greed of others. From the look on Ahsoka’s face, he could tell she was remembering the same haunting scene. 

“I…” Rex trailed off. 

“I don’t want to spend the rest of my days running and hiding. Not exactly my style. ” He admitted. “Besides, what have we got left to lose?”

“What have we got left to lose.” Ahsoka echoed.

\--

They would have to start small. They spent the rest of the night using their combined knowledge of where the GAR was spread out in the galaxy to figure out what would be the easiest first target. R7 was a bigger help then the both of them combined since his memory hadn’t been wiped in months. Kamino and Coruscant were out of the question. There was far too much security, exiting hyperspace around the two planets was a death sentence. Even planets with smaller forces on it like Feluecia or Utapau were a risk when it was only the two of them. 

After hours of compiling data into a holo map, Rex’s eyes landed on a small moon. Insignificant to many, even most clones, but not to Rex. 

“There.” Rex pointed. “That’s our first target.”

“The Rishi Moon?” Ahsoka frowned. “Is there anything on that hunk of rock?”

“Just a small outpost, but it’s crucial to the protection of Kamino. The base got some defense upgrades when it was rebuilt but nothing we can’t handle. It’s always been understaffed, usually with shinies. They shouldn’t be too much trouble for us if their chips have been activated. It would make the perfect target.”

“And maybe we could get some information on the movement of ships around the system.” Ahsoka snapped her fingers.

“Exactly.”

“Well, off to Rishi we go.” Ahsoka moved to punch in the coordinates.

Once they arrived on the desolate moon the first thing Rex noticed was how the base looked no different from how it looked before Hevy blew it up. It was almost as if it had never happened. 

The second thing he noticed was the unfamiliar ship on the landing platform. 

“Looks like we may have company,” Ahsoka muttered.

“It doesn’t look like a Republic- er, Imperial ship though.” Rex corrected himself.

Rex began to get even more suspicious something was wrong when no troopers came out to greet them.

Talk about deja-vu.

He stood guard as Ahsoka hacked into the door. He knew it was risky just walking in the front door but he’d prefer to deal with troopers then those cursed eels.

“Got it,” Ahsoka whispered. 

The pair took cover behind the door frame, but no troopers ran out.

Rex glanced around the corner and saw just an empty hallway.

“Somethings wrong.” He whispered to Ahsoka who nodded.

They carefully made their way down the hallway towards the main control center. They saw two figures in the room looking at the monitors. They didn’t have on the normal armor. It was red and black and, was that a tube coming out of one figure's head? It had to be-

“Echo?” Rex exclaimed, completely blowing their cover.

“Echo?” Ahsoka responded, equally dumbfounded.

Tech nearly jumped out of his seat.

Echo turned around, startled. “Rex?”

Before Rex could even respond he was tackled to the ground.

“Wrecker no, wait! It’s Rex!” Echo shouted.

“It’s Rex?” Wrecker asked. “Wow, you look different without your armor.”

“Kriffin hells get off of me Wrecker!” Rex bellowed.

Before the larger clone could react Ahsoka jumped out of her hiding spot and used the Force to throw Wrecker off Rex. 

“Commander?” Echo blurted. 

Ahsoka drew her blaster and stood in front of Rex. 

“Ahsoka hold on,” Rex demanded.

She looked back at him, confused. 

“They’re friends.” He explained.

“But how do we know-”

“If they had working chips don’t you think they would have shot us already?”

Ahsoka looked at Tech, Wrecker and Echo, none had drawn their blasters. They only looked at her with a strange mixture of confusion and concern. Her shoulders relaxed and she holstered her blaster. She then helped Rex to his feet.

“Well,” Rex started. “You boys sure know how to throw a welcome party.” He chuckled. 

“And you sure know how to make an entrance,” A voice said from the shadows. Rex turned towards its source to find Hunter smirking in the corner, sheathing his blade. 

Rex was positive the Sergeant had not been there a second ago but the man had his ways.

“Come on out Crosshair it’s all clear,” Hunter yelled toward the ceiling. 

Without hesitation, Crosshair dropped from the vent above causing Ahsoka to jump.

Hunter approached Rex and clapped his shoulder. “It’s good to see you alive and well Captain.”

“It’s Commander now actually.” Rex retorted with a smirk.

Hunter rolled his eyes and smiled. “Oh, my bad _Commander._ ”

Ahsoka cleared her throat behind them. “This is a lovely reunion but would anyone like to tell me what the kriff is going on?”

Rex smiled. “Ahsoka, meet Clone Force 99, or as they like to call themselves ‘The Bad Batch.’ We fought together on Anaxes near the end of the war.”

“Name’s Hunter. That big fella over there is Wrecker, the one who just dropped from the vents is Crosshair, over there is Tech, and that trooper over there is-

“Echo.” Ahsoka finished. 

Hunter looked a bit surprised but Echo crossed the room and saluted Ahsoka.

“Commander.” He said and Ahsoka returned the gesture.

“So this is the legendary Commander Tano you’ve told us so much about.” Crosshair smirked. “I didn’t think she’d be a teenager.”

“Technically I’m older than all of you.” Ahsoka shrugged.

This earned a short laugh from Crosshair.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you sirs but, what brought you two here?” Echo inquired.

Rex exchanged a glance with Ahsoka and sighed. “It’s a long story.”

\--

They had all gathered in the small dining area and Rex and Ahsoka recounted what happened to them, the chips, Order 66, everything. Hunter explained that they never received the order but they knew something was up because they had lost all communication with the GAR. Soon after they had Republic Cruisers chasing them across the systems until they finally found a haven at the Rishi Station.

“I’m guessing we didn’t have these same inhibitor chips that you described the other troopers having, so naturally the Kaminoans tried to eliminate us altogether,” Tech explained.

“Well then welcome to the Empire’s Most Wanted list boys,” Ahsoka replied.

“So, there’s a way to safely remove these chips?” Echo questioned.

“Yes, Ahsoka removed mine with the medical equipment on the cruiser.” Rex pointed at the small scar on the side of his head. “I can’t even begin to describe what receiving that order was like. I don’t want any of my brothers to experience that longer then they have to. That’s why Ahsoka and I are trying to remove the chips from any troopers we come across. Figured its a good way to cause the new Empire some trouble as well.”

“You know...” Wrecker began. “We, and by ‘we’ I mean mostly me, knocked out a bunch of regs in this base when we first came here.” 

They’re locked in the training room right now but we could start by removing their chips.” Hunter suggested.

“You’re willing to help us?” Ahsoka asked.

“Of course.” Hunter returned.

“I just want you boys to understand this mission is a risky one. It could attract a lot of unwanted attention from the Empire. If you’d prefer to keep a lower profile I wouldn’t hold it against you.” Ahsoka explained.

Hunter shrugged. “Keeping a low profile has never been our specialty anyway.

Ahsoka and Rex smiled.

“Then welcome aboard troopers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter Rex and Ahsoka will always be one of my favorite duos. Also, like while I understand why they separated and went into hiding in canon I think it would also be in character for them to work on removing the chips from the clones since they're some of the few who ACTUALLY know what's going on. Then I thought why not throw the bad batch in there as well because I love them.
> 
> Also I should have mentioned the last chapter title and this one were inspired by the song Soldier Poet King
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading this chapter!


	3. Seekers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only when Plo was propped up against a pillar did he see the battered body of Commander Wolffe. He was gushing blood from his right temple, Plo Koon wondered how the poor boy was even standing.
> 
> “Commander...”
> 
> Before he could even finish his thought, Wolffe had shakily placed his blaster in Plo’s hands and quickly backed away. 
> 
> “General I’m going to have to ask you to stun me.”

Aalya Secura couldn’t even begin to understand how her body was still moving after taking so many blaster bolts. She was afraid the moment she stopped to consider this she would collapse. She was running on pure adrenaline and instinct. 

The jungles of Felucia were challenging to navigate. However, as she limped through the foliage she felt a slight comfort by the fact that her pursuers were likely having similar difficulties. 

Suddenly she was at the edge of a clearing. A small homestead stood in the center of it with a small ship parked off to the side. Perhaps she could strike a deal with the owners-

“I think she went this way!”

There was no time.

She sprinted toward the ship and saw the Felucian farmers loading up some crates. They looked up at her in confusion. Aalya walked up to the first farmer and dropped some credits into his hand. 

“I am extremely sorry about this.” she panted and ran into the ship and closed the door behind her. 

The ship’s engine drowned out the Fleucians’ curses but some movement at the edge of the clearing caught her eye. A few troopers were emerging from the foliage. Not taking another moment, Aayla started up the ship’s hyperdrive. She thanked the Force that the ship had a hyperdrive. As the ship lifted off the ground Aayla made the mistake of looking through the window. 

Bly was running toward her with two troopers beside him getting ready to fire on the vessel. Aalya tore her gaze away from his helmet. A helmet with such simple markings but ones she knew she could pick out from any line of troopers. 

Aalya quickly flew the ship out of the clearing. Once she was out of orbit she quickly punched in the coordinates to Coruscant and launched into hyperspace. 

Aayla stared into the murky blues of hyperspace. She hadn’t even realized she had been crying until a teardrop fell into her lap. Aayla allowed the tears to flow until they dried and she simply felt numb. Not calm, but numb. Aayla rubbed her hand over the blaster wound on her arm. If her mind were following a rational train of thought she would put the ship in auto-pilot and treat her wounds. But that wasn’t the case at the moment. Aayla allowed herself a moment to feel all her tangled emotions and thoughts. She sifted through them until they became one single word resounding in her mind.

_ Why? _

_ \-- _

When Plo Koon finally opened his eyes he saw the flaming wreckage of what used to be his starfighter. Then next thing he noticed was that he was slowly, but surely being dragged away from the wreckage. His eyelids felt heavy and his mind clouded, as much as he tried to look he could not identify his savior.

It was only when Plo was propped up against a pillar did he see the battered body of Commander Wolffe. He was gushing blood from his right temple, Plo Koon wondered how the poor boy was even standing.

“Commander...”

Before he could even finish his thought, Wolffe had shakily placed his blaster in Plo’s hands and quickly backed away. 

“General I’m going to have to ask you to stun me.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Sir, please.” His voice was desperate and...scared. “I don’t know how much longer I-” 

Wolffe suddenly stood up straight, and all emotion went from his face. He was eyeing the blaster he had just given to Plo.

“Good soldiers follow orders.” He muttered as he marched toward Plo Koon, a dangerous glint in his eye. It was only when he started to reach for the blaster did Plo stun him.

It suddenly came back to him. He was on Cato Neimoidia, he was patrolling the area in his starfighter looking for any straggling Separatist troops when-

When he was shot down by Jag, and just now he was almost attacked by Wolffe.

Why would his men suddenly betray him?

He would have to put the pieces of this puzzle together at a later time, right now he had to get both Wolffe and himself to safety. Plo lifted the Commander off the ground and supported his weight with his shoulder. The area was mostly clear but he heard starfighters whizzing through the atmosphere. 

He knew they must be Republic ships but he could not shake the feeling that being spotted would mean danger for both of them.

\--

Aalya was hastily bandaging her wounds when she felt the ship exit hyperspace.

“Finally” She uttered.

Aalya hoped the Council would have some answers as to just what had happened to Bl- her commander and her troops. Before she could turn on the comms she saw a small light blink on the controls indicating an incoming broadcast. Upon closer inspection, it was from the Jedi Temple itself. Aalya quickly put the broadcast through. 

She was surprised when Master Kenobi appeared in front of her as a hologram.

“This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret... but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always.”

The recording began to loop again and Aalya quickly shut it off. She didn’t know if she could bear to hear it again.

How could the Jedi Order and Republic have fallen? Did it have something to do with the clone’s betrayal? 

Before she could truly process Obi-Wan’s message two starfighters appeared around Coruscant and began to approach her. 

_ Avoid Coruscant.  _ Obi-Wan’s words reverberated in her mind.

Well, it seems she had already failed step one. She quickly took evasive maneuvers and entered in new coordinates for hyperspace. She had no idea if those fighters were her enemy but with recent events, it was best not to take any chances. Aayla stiffened as she heard their blasters charging up, but she was gone before the blasts could even make contact.

She pictured Coruscant in all of its urban glory. If Obi-Wan was so adamant about avoiding Coruscant, there had to be answers down there as to why her troopers betrayed her, why the Jedi Order was suddenly no more. Somewhere in its streets and structures, there were the clues she was searching for. However, it was too dangerous to go there alone. Her brief visit to its orbit told her that much. 

The Jedi Temple may have fallen but she knew there had to have been survivors. Obi-Wan must have been one of them if he was able to record that message. Aayla had to find them, but where to start? The galaxy suddenly seemed so vast and threatening without her brothers and sisters in the force and without her troopers.

_ Without Bly.  _ A small voice said in the back of her head. She had grown so used to having her Commander by her side his absence felt unnatural. Aayla chided herself for losing focus but she couldn’t help but think of one of Bly’s classic mantras.

_ We don’t leave men behind if we can help it. _

She knew the clone troopers would never betray the Jedi Order and the Republic on a whim. Something was wrong. Something was shifting in the galaxy, something evil and horribly  _ wrong _ . Aalya had to get to the bottom of this for the sake of the Jedi Order, the sake of her troops, and all others. 

\--

Plo was able to lug Wolffe to what must have been a small apartment building which was now war-torn and missing pieces of wall. He carefully put Wolffe down on a couch and started to look for medical supplies. Luckily there was an untouched first-aid kit in the bathroom. 

Plo limped his way back into the desolate living area and began to tend Wolffe’s injuries. When Plo touched Wolffe’s arm it took everything in him not to immediately recoil. Commander Wolffe had been by his side throughout the Clone Wars, Plo had come to know his Force Signature as well as some of his fellow Jedi Masters in the Temple.

So it was plain to see there was something deeply amiss with Wolffe besides his wounds.

There wasn’t just a change in Wolffe’s presence in the force, there was almost a complete absence. However, he could still feel a small presence, one that unmistakably belonged to Wolffe. He was still there but he was a shell of his former self. Something was actively subduing him.

Could this sudden change have been connected to his troops sudden betrayal? Wolffe seemed to know something was wrong, he had practically begged Plo to stun him. As Plo continued to bandage both him and Wolffe up he tried to reach deeper into the Force, only to be met with overwhelming darkness and suffering. He steadied himself on the arm of the couch.

The dark side’s presence in the Force had grown stronger since the Clone Wars; it was true, but he had never felt something like this before. Nearly all sense of balance was gone. For the Force to feel this way...something terrible must have happened to the Jedi. 

He glanced at Wolffe and couldn’t help but wonder if he and Jag’s sudden shift had something to do with this.

Suddenly Plo heard the unmistakable sound of a gunship landing. He looked out the window to see a squadron investigating the wreckage of his starfighter. Normally Plo would have called them over so they could properly treat Wolffe’s injuries. However, as much as he hated to even think this, he wasn’t sure they could be trusted.

Plo reached out into the Force and felt a similar void from these troopers. He creeped out of the building so he could hear the conversation the troopers were having. 

“It looks like the Jedi escaped the wreckage, there’s no sign of him.” 

Plo recognized the voice to be Sinkers but he sounded so, mechanical.

“So it's true, CC-3636 must have helped him escape.” Another trooper said.

“Spread out. The traitors couldn’t have gotten far.”

CC-3636? The clones never referred to each other by their numbers. And traitors? That was the last word Plo had expected to hear describe himself, let alone Commander Wolffe. He quickly made his way back to the building. If he was to get to the bottom of this he had to get off this planet, and fast. Plo set himself to the formidable task of using his own broken body to move his Commanders. 

It was true there was no telling what his next action would be when Wolffe woke up. He could be more of a danger to bring with him then it would be to leave him here.

But Wolffe had been branded a traitor just as Plo had suddenly been. If Plo left him here, there was no telling what would happen to him. Despite what had come over his Commander as of late, he was still the boy he had served with for three years. Someone he would trust with his life. It was his turn to fulfill the same trust Wolffe had in him.

Plo used the Force to quiet their footsteps as they exited out the back door of the building. He snuck towards the wall closest to the gunship and set Wolffe down out of sight. He concentrated on some rubble on the other side of the small plaza and moved it just enough to draw the attention of the clones guarding the gunship. 

Plo swiftly dragged Wolffe onto the gunship, and the Commander began to stir. 

“General...good soldiers...follow....” He was barely comprehensible.

Plo didn’t want to use another stun bolt on him so soon after the last. He put one hand on his shoulder and sent every calm feeling he could scrap together towards Wolffe who soon fell unconscious once more. 

Plo flew the gunship out of the plaza before the troopers could reach him. They were safe for now but soon he would need a longer-term plan. This ship could easily be tracked and it had no hyperdrive. Plo sank into his seat. If he couldn’t trust his troops, who could he turn to? He was branded a traitor to the Republic for a reason completely unknown to him.

To go back to Coruscant would be dangerous, he had to see if he could make contact with the Council. But how to go about this? He had lost his comm in the crash and Republic frequencies were probably monitored. 

It was then Plo noticed a slim building on the horizon, following his instinct he moved the ship toward it and realized it was a radio tower. While Republic troops may be nearby it would be easy enough for him to slip into the large building and establish communication through an unmonitored channel.

Plo moved to land the ship a few blocks away from the tower. It wasn’t as if he had many other options.

\--

Aayla’s eyes were burning from the hours she had spent staring at her Holopad. She had been trying to compile all she could remember about where the GAR was stationed from her last briefing with the Temple and the information she had gathered from HoloNet news sources. 

The Jedi had been declared traitors to the Empire, and the Chancellor, or Emperor now, said they had been executed for their crimes. The newscasters would recount the Chancellors near-death experience at the hands of Masters Windu, Fisto, Kolar, and Tinn who had tried to usurp his power.

No matter how many times Aayla had heard the story it simply didn’t make sense. The Jedi Order would never betray the Republic, and they wouldn’t have attacked the Chancellor without reason.

She had been informed of the Council’s search for Darth Sidious as well as their concern about the accumulated wartime powers the Chancellor held. Could these two things have been related? Was the Sith Lord right in front of their noses the entire time? Were the clones a part of his plan?

A sinking feeling in her chest told Aayla her theories were correct or at least not far off. 

After centuries of preparing to battle the Sith when they arose again, the Jedi lost. They lost everything.

_ Not everything. _ She reminded herself. The newscaster had mentioned that while some Jedi may have escaped custody but the Empire was working to bring them to justice. If she could just get a hold of the list of suspected survivors, her search would be made much easier.

Aayla scanned the list of planets where she knew Jedi generals were stationed. The one she was closest to was Cato Neimoidia where Master Plo and the 104th were stationed. 

Due to their recent victory on the planet, there was most likely a temporary base of operations where negotiations would be held, and intel shared. Her priority would be to steal the list of presumed survivors and then spend as much time as possible looking for Master Plo. 

She hoped that the actions of her troopers were an isolated incident and the 104th hadn’t turned against their Jedi General as well. 

She ignored the similar sinking feeling that came with that hope.

\--

The tower was more heavily fortified then Plo had thought. He wondered if the troopers had predicted he might make a move toward the radio tower. Their efforts were in vain however as Plo was able to slip by security undetected. 

Well, mostly undetected apart from the poor rookie who was manning the small communications room Plo now occupied. He felt guilty about smacking the poor trooper upside the head with his lightsaber hilt but it was better than having to ignite it.

As Plo sat in the chair of the main console trying to establish a secure connection to the Jedi Temple he wondered if Wolffe was alright. Plo wouldn’t have gotten very far in the facility if he had dragged Wolffe along with him the entire time. Therefore he had found another abandoned building nearby and left his unconscious Commander there. Plo just hoped the handcuffs he acquired from the gunship would be enough to keep the now unpredictable trooper there.

When the connection was finally established there was not a member of the Jedi Council waiting to speak to him, but a transmission from the Jedi Beacon. 

Plo pressed the button to play it and could only sit in muted horror as a grim-faced Obi-Wan told him of the demise of the Jedi Temple.

Plo barely registered his journey out of the radio tower. By some miracle, he continued to remain unseen. When he returned to the abandoned building he had set up camp in he sat on the ground and felt a sort of numbness wash over him.

One moment the Jedi Order was apart of this galaxy, the next it was not. These were the facts of his present reality.

No. It couldn’t be possible that every Jedi had been wiped out except for him. There had to be survivors. Plo reached into the Force, farther then he had in a long time. He was practically begging the Force for any sign. At first, he felt nothing.

Then he felt it. The force signature of a Jedi, small and subdued like a candle flame, but it was there. Then another appeared, and another. They were dimmer than the first but there was no denying what they were. He was not alone.

He had asked and the Force had given him one of the most precious and rarest things in return.

_ Hope. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As I'm sure you've guessed we're going to be cycling through a few main POVs for this fic. Aayla and Plo are two of my favorite Jedi so I was so excited to write about them!! The next chapter with these two won't be as all over the place but I kinda liked switching between their situations at least for this chapter!


	4. Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaak felt the unmistakable presence of Skywalker. His force signature reminded her of the storms on Kamino, so powerful but a great deal of conflict within them. There had been battles within the boy as long as she could remember but something felt different as he approached her. Something very wrong.
> 
> Something very dark.

When Kit Fisto opened his eyes he floated above a vast galaxy.

Or at least it appeared to be a galaxy. It shimmered and pulsed with the Force shining in hues of blue and white.

“Master.” A voice called out to him.

Kit tore his eyes away from the galaxy’s beauty and smiled. “Nahdar, it’s so good to see you again.” 

Nahdar didn’t look much different from when Kit had last seen him. His robes were more or less the same if not a bit neater. His robe drifted around him in an almost hypnotic way. 

Nahdar returned Kit’s grin. “The feeling is mutual my old master,” 

“Are you...here to guide me my old padawan?” 

Nahdar smiled and shook his head.

“Not in the way you are thinking. There is more work for you to do before you become one with the Living Force.”

“I’m afraid I do not understand.” 

Nahdar smiles warmly once more, a calmness about him that eluded the young knight during his lifetime. 

“You shall soon enough, that I am sure of.” Nahdar’s face began to fade away and the world around him faded to black.

“Nahdar?” His last word echoed as darkness clouded his vision.

\--

Shaak Ti had been ambling through the lower levels of Coruscant trying to gather her thoughts for what seemed like hours now all while trying to navigate through the waves of pain and darkness pounding through the Force.

She was so lost in her mind that she nearly collided with a Rodian who let out a string of curses. Shaak quickly apologized and readjusted her hood. Shaak was grateful that she was able to find some civilian clothes to prevent her from being recognized. Within hours she had gone from a respected General and Jedi Master to a wanted fugitive.

How could this have happened so quickly? That was the question that had haunted her as she walked along the sidewalk, avoiding puddles that reflected the neon signs of the city.

After taking a quick glance to ensure no one was following her, she ducked into an empty alley, save the large dumpster. She settled herself behind the metal structure to ensure she was out of sight. She was afraid checking into a hotel would still be risky at this point so this would have to do. She leaned her back against the wall and exhaled. Shaak began her attempt to meditate and process what had happened only hours ago.

_ When Shaak opened her eyes she was in her quarters at the temple. She let out a sigh of disappointment at her inability to focus on her meditation. Shaak’s vision was clouded and she couldn’t shake the feeling of unease that had surfaced. She didn’t realize how quickly that feeling would come to fruition when the door opened in her quarters. _

_ Shaak felt the unmistakable presence of Skywalker. His force signature reminded her of the storms on Kamino, so powerful but a great deal of conflict within them. There had been battles within the boy as long as she could remember but something felt different as he approached her. Something very wrong. _

_ Something very dark. _

_ Shaak brought up her lightsaber just in time to block Skywalker’s blade from entering her chest. The blue blades clashed and Shaak saw such anger and determination on the boy’s face that sent a shiver down her spine. _

_ “Skywalker what are you doing?”  _

_ Shaak was on her feet now, parrying another blow Skywalker had aimed toward her neck. _

_ “What I must.” He replied, voice devoid of any emotion or passion the young knight was often chastised for. _

_ They continued their battle out into the hallway where Shaak saw a sight that she knew would be burned into her memory for the rest of her life.  _

_ Lifeless bodies of Jedi were scattered across the hallway, the few remaining were quickly being overwhelmed by clone trooper who gunned them down without mercy. Shaak barely had time to process what she saw before Skywalker was running toward her once more.  _

_ Shaak was never discounted as a duelist but she was afraid she was no match for Skywalker in this state. He was unpredictable, simply throwing his raw power at his opponent waiting for the moment she would slip up. She had to find an escape, and quickly.  _

_ As Skywalker raised his blade above his head Shaak channeled the Force to throw him into the closest room and shut the door. Shaak didn’t waste a moment to sprint down the hall but was soon cut off by a squad of troopers. _

_ “Troopers stand down!” She shouted. _

_ But the troopers didn’t even acknowledge her, they instead opened fire. Shaak deflected the bolts and turned to go back the way she came only to be blocked by Skywalker stalking down the hall. _

_ Seeing no other option she crashed through the window and slid down the outer wall of the Temple. She broke her fall with the Force and sprinted away from the temple, her home. She allowed herself only one glance backward only to see the building burning bright orange against the night sky.  _

Shaak felt herself shudder as she came out of the memory. Her entire life thus far had been ripped from her. The Jedi Temple had fallen, and so had Skywalker.

She had no idea how many Jedi were killed in the temple, nor how many were killed by Skywalker. It was true that not long ago had Barriss Offee bombed the Jedi temple, but still, the thought that one of their own could turn and kill their brothers and sisters without mercy made her ill. 

Another thing that greatly disturbed her was the Force signature of the clones. Skywalker’s force signature was already corrupted by the dark, he knew fully what he was doing. But those troopers that were attacking her, they felt repressed and blank. She had seen hundreds of thousands of troops out of Kamino, she helped train thousands more. She knew what a clones Force signature should feel like. Bright, determined, and full of compassion despite the Kaminoan’s best efforts. 

It had to be the chips, that Trooper Fives had tried to talk to her about. There was no other explanation of how those troopers acted, how they  _ felt.  _ They weren’t acting of their own will, they couldn’t have been. This must have been Lord Sidious’ plan from the start, a cowardly one at that. To give the clones free will, only to take it away from them once they served their purpose.

It was revolting, but this was the final piece of the puzzle they were missing. 

It’s why the origin of the clone army was shrouded in secrecy. It's why Master Sifo Dyas was killed, so no one could connect the Sith to the army’s creation. It was always Sidious pulling the strings, he was simply waiting for the right moment.

They were fools, all of them, the entire Jedi Order. If they had just asked different questions, pushed a bit farther, perhaps things would have turned out differently. Instead, they were swept up into a war they never had a chance of winning. 

These desolate thoughts echoed in her mind until Shaak was pulled back into reality by the wail of a siren. There was no doubt authorities were searching for her. As she looked up into the sky from the alley she could still see a slight orange glow from the direction of the Temple.

As Shaak tried to lull herself into sleep she couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to the Jedi Masters who had gone to confront Sidious.

\--

Kit Fisto did not understand why he was alive. He had felt the searing pain of the Chancellor- no, the Sith Lords lightsaber sliced through him before the world faded to black around him. 

He was certain that had killed him.

Yet he was breathing once more, the corpses of Masters Kolar and Tinn on either side of him.

_ Master Windu. _

Kit struggled to his feet so he could assist Master Windu with the arrest of the Sith Lord. Perhaps this was the reason he was still alive, his purpose was to finish what he, Masters Windu, Kolar, and Tinn had started. Yet as he looked around, he saw the battle was over and had been for some time. 

Kit’s gaze traced the room and saw multiple burn marks and shattered glass. However, there was no sign of Darth Sideous or Master Windu.

There was lingering darkness present in the room, different from the Chancellors force signature. Kit felt a shiver run down his back. He suddenly felt so  _ cold _ . A Jedi had Fallen to the Dark Side in this room, that was the only explanation, Kit just couldn’t figure out  _ who _ . 

Hoping for more information, Kit reached deeper into the force and felt a wave of pain so great it almost brought him to his knees again. He felt numerous Jedi lives being extinguished all at once, leaving gashes and wounds in the surrounding Force. As he looked outside the window he saw the source of all this suffering. The Jedi Temple was up in flames. His home and home to his closest friends, his  _ family  _ was all but destroyed. Kit felt grief he had not even known to be possible before now.

But in all the chaos he felt a familiar force presence. She was in great pain but there was no doubt she was  _ alive _ . 

Kit grabbed his lightsaber off the ground and took a moment to mourn the loss of his fellow Jedi Masters, but could only allow himself a moment. 

Kit limped out of the Senate building as fast as his broken body would allow. The Force sang as he went towards Shaak Ti’s presence. He did not yet know why but she needed him. And he needed her. 

Kit Fisto did not understand why he was alive. Perhaps he never would truly grasp it, but the Force told him he still had much to do, and he was positive it involved Shaak Ti.

\--

Shaak had emerged from the safety of the alley and began her journey into the depth of Coruscant once more. It was crucial she found a ship. While she could safely hide in the lower levels for a time, the longer she stayed on Coruscant the more she put herself at risk. She knew there were a few workshops in the next district over, she’d start there.

As she made her way along the winding sidewalk she heard a cry from a nearby building. Shaak looked around her but no one else seemed to react. Just when she thought she was hearing things she heard the same scream, louder this time. 

Shaak moved toward the source of the sound which led her to the side door of a small apartment building. The door had been ripped off its hinges. 

Against her better judgment, Shaak crept into the building. 

The first thing she noticed was the terrible shape the building was in. There was water damage along most of the right wall and spotting above the ceiling. The putrid smell of sewage and other waste wafted throughout the hallway. Bug skittered out of her way as she crept closer to a doorway. Shaak pressed the side of her face to the door to better hear the commotion in the room.

“What do you want from me? I have nothing!” A voice cried, it sounded similar to the one Shaak had heard from outside. 

Then another voice cut in. “Don’t sell yourself short! You’ve got that son of yours right?”

“No...please.”

“I’m sure he’d make a wonderful recruit, and a bit of insurance to make sure you get us the money on time.”

Shaak heard the unmistakable noise of a blaster loading. Shaak decided it was time for her to make her entrance. She carefully opened the door and made eye contact with the owner of the blaster. 

She was a tall and lanky twi’lek clad in neutral-toned armor hidden under a tan jacket. Her face was partially obscured by a helmet. Her blaster was pointed at a middle-aged human man cradling what must have been a broken arm. He was on his knees with pure terror in his eyes. Both turned to look at Shaak as she entered.

“Now what do we have here?” Shaak asked calmly.

“None of your business, now move along before that curiosity gets you killed.” The woman sneered.

The man was staring directly at Shaak. He didn’t speak a word but his eyes were begging Shaak to do something, anything.

“Well, I am here now, so I suppose it is my business,” Shaak responded cooly.

The woman’s face drew up in frustration as she raised her blaster towards Shaak but she was too slow. Shaak had already crossed the room and disarmed the woman, the blaster sliding across the room. 

The woman reacted quickly and tried to elbow Shaak in the chin but she easily dodged the movement. 

She then made a movement toward her blaster but Shaak swiped her legs out from underneath her. The woman’s head hit the floor with a  _ crack  _ and she fell unconscious.

Shaak turned to the man and helped him to his feet.

“I appreciate the help, but you shouldn’t have done that, they’ll be after you next.”

Shaak smiled. “I’m afraid helping others is simply in my nature.”

The man shook his head. “You’re not from around here aren’t you?”

“I’m new to the area.”

“Well, I’m grateful you came along, I would have been done for otherwise. I-I don’t have much but if you need anything-”

Shaak held up a hand. “There is no need.”

Suddenly Shaak picked up the sound of footsteps through her montrals, by the look on the man’s face he had heard it too.

“You must get out of here, quickly.”

“But-”

“Now. I will be fine.”

“You don’t know who you’re messing with.”

“Neither do they.”

The man didn’t try to argue farther. He ushered a young boy from the closet he was hiding in and they made their escape. Shaak let out a sigh of relief. The feeling soon disappeared as the footsteps came closer.

So much for keeping a low profile. 

A group of four people wearing similar armor as the twi’lek woman burst into the room. It was then Shaak noticed a marking on what must have been the leader’s chest plate. The distinct logo of the Black Sun.

No wonder the man had been so terrified. But had the Black Sun amassed that much of a presence on Coruscant?

Fighting all of them at once would be too difficult as she couldn’t risk the use of her lightsaber, which would only put a larger bounty on her head. Her only option was a swift escape. As the agents moved to surround her she peered out the solitary window in the room. She was positioned perfectly above a side road.

Not sparing the Black Sun agents another glance she crashed through the window and sprinted away from the building as fast as she could. Shaak tried to shake them off her trail by taking every confusing twist and turn she could think off but it had been a long time since she had been to this area of Coruscant. 

No matter what she did Shaak could still sense her pursuers not too far behind her. It was only when she heard a crash from an alley she had just raced by she dared to look behind her. 

This only resulted in her crashing straight into a civilian. Shaak’s body crashed onto the concrete and she scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could. 

“Forgive me sir.” She exclaimed as she began her run once again. 

However, the man reached out a grabbed her wrist.

“Shaak?”

Shaak recognized that voice.

“Kit?” 

The  Nautolan removed his hood to confirm his identity. Before Shaak could say anything she caught sight of one of the Black Sun agents appearing from a nearby alley.

“We’re going to have to continue this reunion later, we must move!”

Shaak grabbed Kit’s hand and dragged him onto another side road. 

“Master Ti what have you gotten yourself into now?” Kit quipped.

“Oh nothing too serious, just managed to anger the Black Sun.”

“Ah, only that? I expected a bit more.”

“Sorry to disappoint Master Fisto,” Shaak smirked.

Despite literally running for her life, Shaak felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was no longer alone, she had a friend by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! sorry for the delay I was a bit stuck on how to wrap up this chapter for awhile. Shaak and Kit's story is probably one of the POVs I'm most excited to do! They're two of my favorite Jedi both in personality and design so I was distraught when they were killed off in ROTS. But hey what else is fanfiction for but to pretend your faves didn't die!
> 
> So the next chapter will be the last of new POVs and then we will begin to cycle back through the other established POVs. If you have any advice or just thoughts let me know in the comments! I love interacting with y'all. <3


	5. Pariah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is a storm brewing inside of you. It may not leave you where you began.” 

_ Maul felt his body crash into the wall. He ignored the pain spreading through his body and scrambled to his feet. Sideous had already engaged with Savage in a battle about ten feet ahead of him. There was no way Savage would last long against Sidious if Maul did not interfere. He knew this from experience.  _

_ Perhaps if this time he was faster, if he concentrated enough-  _

_ But no. He was forced once again to watch the lightsabers thrust into Savage’s chest. His brother seemed crumpled to the ground in slow motion. Familiar tendrils of green leaked from his wounds.  _

_ He was too slow, he wasn’t powerful enough.  _

_ “Brother,” Maul fell to his knees. _

_ “Brother,” Savage whispered, voice strained. “I am an unworthy apprentice.” _

_ “No, you weren’t. You were all I could have asked for.” Maul grasped his brother’s hand. _

_ “Then why didn’t you save me?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “You were my Master, you were supposed to train me to be as powerful as you. Why couldn’t your teachings protect me?” _

_ “I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t strong enough.” Maul lowered his head in shame. _

_ “No....you weren’t.”  _

_ Maul froze. _

_ Savage’s voice had changed, it became raspy and dripped with venom.  _

_ It was a voice he could never forget. _

_ When Maul dared to meet Savage’s eyes again, he had been replaced by the dark, icy eyes of Sidious. Maul felt a hand wrap around his throat and lift him off the ground. The room had shifted to the interior of a Republic cruiser. _

_ “You were always weak. That is why you were replaced.” _

_ “Release me,” Maul cried, but his words held no authority, only desperation. “What have you done with Savage?” _

_ Sidious shook his head. “Remember the first and only reality of the Sith. There can only be two, and you are no longer my apprentice.” _

_ Maul tried to scream but his vocal cords were already crushed. He was thrown into the accursed Mandalorian box as Sidious slinked out of the room. Maul tried to scream once more but he made no noise. He tried to force his way out of the box but it was useless. _

_ He was useless. _

\--

Maul awoke grasping at his throat. It took longer then he would have liked to admit to calm down.

Savage was dead, he had been for a long time.

When he finally took in his surroundings he saw the unmistakable reds, maroons, and blacks of his homeworld. How in the seven hells did he get to Dathomir? He remembered flying the shuttle out of that cursed cruiser, jumping into hyperspace and- 

Ah, right. 

Tano had done more damage to the ship’s hyperdrive than he had anticipated and he was forced to exit hyperspace early. Dathomir must have ended up being where he made his emergency landing. 

Maul turned his attention to the control panel. Judging by the flashing lights and sparks there was no way he was getting this ship in the air again. He attempted to use the shuttle’s comms to contact Dreyden Vos. Last he checked Crimson Dawn was the closest to this system. However the damned comms only spit sparks out at him. He let out a growl of annoyance and stalked his way out of the ship. He would have to make his way to the Nightbrothers camp on the western side of the planet. 

Once he emerged from the ship Maul realized he was in the swamps, the complete opposite side of the planet. 

This was the last factor needed for his frustration to reach a breaking point. He reached out his hand and unleashed all his anger and residual feelings into the metal. The shuttle groaned and snapped in a horrible manner. Maul let out a guttural cry and hurled the ship further into the swamp.

Maul dusted himself off and started making his way through the murky water and looming trees.

It wasn’t long before he came across the Nightsisters' ruined Temple. There were carcasses of Nightsisters and Droids alike scattered along its perimeter. It would be a haunting sight were it not one Maul had seen many times before. Maul looked up at the red sky and saw it was beginning to darken, which meant the rancors would be on the hunt soon. He had no doubt that he could defeat any stray rancor that came his way, but he was not willing to test his luck further today. He decided the temple would be a good place to make camp for the night, he remembered leaving some supplies there before heading back to Mandalore. Besides, it’s not like any Nightsisters were left to deny his entry. With his mother gone, the Nightsisters were no more. 

Despite the Temple remaining more or less the same since the last time he was here, Maul was unprepared for the sheer vacuum it was now. There was no life, no magic pulsing within its walls. Even when Savage brought him here what seems like forever ago, his mother's presence filled the place with the dark magic it was meant to house. Now the temple was no more than a pile of rock. As Maul retreated deeper into the temple, accompanied only by his thoughts, he finally began to feel crushing isolation. This was not a feeling new to him of course, he just didn’t think he’d have to experience again. Not like this anyway. 

He was now all that remained of his family. His mother and brother both killed at Sidious’ command.

He ached for revenge against his old master but what was he to do? Sidious now controlled the galaxy with his newly found Empire. His great plan had finally come to fruition. Meanwhile, Maul’s plans had left him only with hollow failure. He failed to deprive Sidious of his new apprentice thanks to the arrival of Tano. Then she further ruined his plans simply because she was too blind to see the truth. The truth he had handed to her on a silver platter! Maul supposed it was his fault for underestimating both her skills and loyalty to a doomed order. 

All his enemies lived on while he was left to suffer. 

This was not to say there weren’t gains to make in this new era. He knew the Shadow Collective could prosper under the Empire’s rule, of that there was no question. However, he had missed his chance to enact revenge for his family. For that, he didn’t know if he could forgive himself. 

Anger and despair began to well up inside of him. Maul welcomed these feelings like old friends, they were the only things that could provide a sense of comfort these days. These emotions were what fueled him, what made him powerful. Sidious had taught him that at a young age. 

But as his anger faded Maul couldn’t help but wonder, just what had the teachings of the dark side brought him? The turmoil within Maul sustained him, yes, but had he truly ever thrived in it? Even if he got another chance to enact his revenge on Sidious, would his power be enough? It had been his way of life for so long, the way of the Sith was all he knew. Even after being discarded by Sidious he continued to practice exactly what his old master had taught him.

_ “You were always weak. That is why you were replaced.” _

Sidious’s voice echoed in his mind. Was he doomed to live a lifestyle that would always lead him to failure? Was he just a cog in the machine that had outlived its purpose?

He felt familiar dark energy within the temple, weak but still there. Maul chose to believe what he was sensing was the encouragement of his family from beyond. He had lost everything once before and he still managed to continue on. This was not a time for self-pity, it was a time to act and seize what power he could. A lust for revenge had kept him going thus far, and he was certain it would continue to do so. All he had to do was survive and bide his time. If there was anything Maul was good at, it was those two things. This was the end of a chapter for Maul, not the end of his story. Perhaps if he played his cards right, he would get his chance once more.

After all, the galaxy was in a state of pure chaos, something he had always seemed to thrive in. 

\--

_ “There is a great conflict within you my son.” _

_ Maul turned toward the voice. “Ah, isn’t there always mother?” _

_ Mother Talzin shook her head.“No, this is different. There is a storm brewing inside of you. It may not leave you where you began.” _

_ She was circling around him now. _

_ “What...what does that mean?” Maul questioned but his Mother had already begun to dissipate into those accursed green tendrils. _

_ “Mother, no!” Maul tried to chase after her but it was to no avail. “Don’t leave me here alone again!” He screamed, but there was no one left to listen. _

Maul woke with a start. Despite the assurances Maul had given himself he had difficulty sleeping that night. The dark forces that had comforted him hours before now pushed and pulled at his mind. He had fitful visions of the night sisters’ brutal deaths and at times it seemed as if his mother was trying to contact him but the image would shift before he could process what she was saying. 

Until his most recent dream that is. __

_ “There is a storm brewing inside of you. It may not leave you where you began.”  _

Just what did she mean by that?

Dathomir strengthened the power of the dark side of the force, it why the night sisters had remained safe for so long. Dathomir was a great asset to the powerful, but it was unforgiving toward the weak. It preyed on doubt and insecurity which Maul’s mind was full of right now, as much as he hated to admit it. If he continued to make a habit out of this repulsive self-pity he would never survive his journey to the Nightbrothers camp.

When Maul saw the muted light of the blood-red sun beginning to flow into the entrance of the temple he decided to give up on his battle with sleep. He had gone about his days with fewer hours of rest. Maul began his trek through the dense, unwelcoming swamp. If his memory served him right, it would only be a few miles until he reached the orange mountains. He would simply have to navigate across the range and then it was a straight shot to the camp. 

As he moved forward Maul heard a rustling somewhere off to his left. When he turned to look he saw a flash of orange against the darkened wood of the tree. Maul inhaled sharply. Had Tano tracked him all the way here? No. How could she? Last Maul saw her she was still on the cruiser as it crashed to the moon’s surface. Maul tried to ignore what he had just seen and carried on, but then he heard the rustling again followed by a sinister laugh. 

Maul drew his lightsaber and ran towards the source of the noise. A figure dashed between the curling branches of the trees, splashing the murky water as she went. Maul was certain it was Tano now, her white and blue montrals contrasted with the environment around her. 

“Come now Lady Tano, there’s no need for games!” Maul shouted.

He only heard the same sinister laugh in response.

She jumped gracefully around her obstacles, but Maul was faster. After all, she was on his turf now. Maul continued his pursuit until Tano made a quick turn around a large tree in front of a cliff face. Now he had her trapped. 

Maul turned the corner ready to strike at the young togruta, only to meet the eyes of Kenobi. 

Maul tried to dodge the oncoming attack but the blue lightsaber sliced his stomach. Maul fell back with a yell into the water. When he resurfaced Maul expected to feel a sharp pain from his abdomen, but there was no mark there. He leapt to his feet to meet Kenobi in battle once more but there was no sign of him or Tano.

“Come out and face me, you cowards!” Maul shrieked, but there was no reply. “Kenobi!” He roared louder.

Maul leaned against a tree for support and tried to catch his breath. There was nothing there. Even if Kenobi and Tano were still alive they were systems away from Dathomir. He was seeing things, probably due to exhaustion, that was all.

“Get ahold of yourself.” He murmured before setting off once more.

Even seeing a specter of Kenobi was enough to fuel Maul with enough rage to cross the swamps before nightfall. Perhaps it wasn’t the exhaustion but Dathomir providing him a reminder of his unfinished business. He had yet to fulfill his thirst for revenge. Whether it be the death of Kenobi or Sidious, Maul would have it. 

However, as he set up camp in a small cave for the night he couldn’t shake off the fatigue that followed his episode. Could it be he was growing weary of this constant search for revenge? No. He could not accept that even if it were true. 

The desire for revenge had kept him alive, it will continue to keep him alive. For what would he even be without this mission?

This is the thought that haunted Maul as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS MAUL TIME YALL!! I was really excited about writing this chapter but it took a bit longer then I planned. Maul is one of my favorite characters because of just how complex he is, I wanted to make sure I did him justice. I mean, after all, he's one of the few characters I trusted could carry a chapter all by himself. He's going to be a big part of this story so I'm really excited!! 
> 
> This is the last of the main POVs so we'll be circling back to Obi-Wan and Padme next chapter! Hopefully, it will be ready by next week!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Rebels of Ryloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat in silence concentrating on the lofty task ahead of them. The holo map flickered in the dimly lit common room. Its flashes of blue danced across the white and grey interior. The Odysseus certainly wasn’t the most luxurious ship, but it served their purposes. Obi-Wan sighed and couldn’t help but think how difficult it would be to carry out their purposes. It was one thing to agree to the mission of dismantling the Empire, it was something else entirely to obtain the people and resources necessary to do so.

Padme gazed at the pale blue atmosphere of Carlac through the window. Truthfully it was a planet she knew little about. All Padme could recall was Ahsoka and Senator Bontari’s encounter with Deathwatch. Since Deathwatch vacated the planet it had been of little concern to the Republic, the Senate never paid attention to Outer Rim Worlds if there were no resources of interest. Padme only hoped the Empire felt the same way. 

Despite weeks of hiding and Bail’s help in finding them a new ship to operate from, Padme could not rid herself of the fear that the Empire would somehow still track them down. This fear had been haunting her for days, and she had a feeling it wouldn’t go away anytime soon. After all, the establishment of the tyrannous Empire was the establishment of a galaxy-controlling fear.

Padme turned when she heard Bail’s gentle knock at the door.

“I came by to tell you that my ship is preparing to leave. Some of my pilots and staff have volunteered to stay on board and help you with your cause. Now I’m just hoping Breha will let me back into the palace after a week of radio silence.” Bail chucked.

Padme laughed along with him. “You’ll be lucky if she even lets you enter the atmosphere.”

Once their laughter died down Bail got a serious look on his face once more. 

“Are you sure about this Padme?”

Padme closed her eyes and thought of her family on Naboo, her friends on Coruscant. It was very possible she would never see them again once she committed to this decision. 

“I’m sure.” Padme assured. “It will be easier to work against the Empire if they believe me and my children are dead. I believe I’m needed more here.”

Bail nodded. “I understand. I’ll be in contact to let you know the state of the Senate.”

“Thank you Bail.”

“I’m only doing my part.”

“No, thank you for everything.”

The two senators quickly embraced before Bail made his way back down the hallway to his ship. He suddenly paused and turned back.

“May the Force be with you.” He said.

Padme smiled. “May the Force be with you, Senator.”

Padme returned to the window and watched Bail’s ship jump into hyperspace. The ship felt just a bit emptier without the presence of her friend.

\--

“I believe our first step is to locate groups or organizations that won’t easily take to the Empire’s rule,” Padme explained as she pulled up a holo map of the galaxy.

“Maybe we could start with the resistance groups who recently helped liberate their worlds from the Separatists?” Obi-Wan suggested, eyes already searching the map. “Such as Onderon?”

“I think that’s the right idea but Onderon is a part of the Inner Rim. That’s a bit too close to Coruscant for my liking. It’s too great of a risk right now.”

“Hm, you’re right.”

They sat in silence concentrating on the lofty task ahead of them. The holo map flickered in the dimly lit common room. Its flashes of blue danced across the white and grey interior. The _Odysseus_ certainly wasn’t the most luxurious ship, but it served their purposes. Obi-Wan sighed and couldn’t help but think how _difficult_ it would be to carry out their purposes. It was one thing to agree to the mission of dismantling the Empire, it was something else entirely to obtain the people and resources necessary to do so.

Eventually, his eyes landed on a large planet in the Outer Rim.

“Then what about Ryloth?” He suggested. 

Padme’s eyes lit up. “Of course! Cham Syndulla and his rebels won’t take too kindly to an Imperial occupation so soon after they liberated their planet.”

“Precisely. If we can just get there before the Empire, perhaps we can convince them to join our cause.”

“It seems we have our first destination then, I’ll go plot the course-” 

As if on cue Obi-Wan heard Leia’s cries from down the hall. Padme had been complaining that Leia never seemed to stay asleep very long. Obi-Wan thought she was exaggerating but with each passing day, he realized she wasn’t.

“Don’t worry I’ll get on it. You go check on Leia.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled and then rushed down the hallway.

\--

The shuttle landed in a ditch near the rocky slopes. They had avoided Imperial detection thanks to a firefight going on between what must have been Syndulla’s rebels against the Imperials. 

_ So much for getting here before the Empire.  _ Obi-Wan thought. 

Cham had agreed to rendezvous at these coordinates but when Padme and Obi-Wan stepped out of the ship there was no sign of them, but there was a cave up ahead. He and Padme carefully made their way to the opening. Once they entered rifles were immediately pointed at their heads. 

“State your business.” A male voice commanded.

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Padme Amidala. We were told to meet Cham Syndulla at these coordinates.”

The twi’lek who spoke previously exchanged a nod with his companion. 

“Follow.” He instructed. 

They were led through a complex series of tunnels for what seemed like hours until they came upon a larger opening. The tunnel expanded into another cave packed with battle-weary twi’leks. Some were nursing injuries and others were in deep discussion around a large rock functioning as a map table. Obi-Wan and Padme followed the twi’lek towards the table.

“General, the Jedi has arrived.”

Some of the people around the table moved out of the way to reveal Cham Syndulla at the head of the table leading the discussion.

“General Kenobi, it’s good to see you alive, and you are Senator Amidala I assume?” He met eyes with Padme.

Padme nodded. “It’s an honor to meet you in person General Syndulla.”

“Come, we have much to discuss. Commander, continue to plan our next strike in my absence.”

Cham brought the two of them to a smaller cave which he seemed to be using as a makeshift quarters and office. He took a seat on a boulder and gestured for the pair to sit as well. 

“I’m aware you made this journey to convince me to join some sort of larger rebellion am I correct?”

“Yes. With the help of you and your forces I believe we can do a great deal of damage against the Empire.” Padme explained.

“And abandon Ryloth?” Cham was quickly on the defensive. “I’m positive you both saw the amount of Imperial ships in our atmosphere.”

“We would never ask you to abandon your people General.” Obi-Wan assured. “But perhaps if you can divide your forces, even if a small number of troops helped our cause, we could disrupt Imperial activities. Through raids Imperial supply ships and sabotaging bases with guerilla tactics not unlike the ones you employ with your troops we can disrupt Imperial activities. This could even divert attention away from Ryloth”

“ _ Could _ ,” Cham emphasized. “I’m sorry General but you’re asking me to take a risk I simply can’t afford. I need every man and woman I have to defend Ryloth. The Empire is only increasing the pressure of their attacks as the days go on. We barely stand a chance as is, diverting my troops now would be suicide.”

“I understand that but General, and you’re right the Empire will just keep up this barrage. However, that is exactly why we must act now.” Padme was on the edge of her seat. “The Empire will just keep coming unless we do something. With your help, we could not only work to end the suffering of Ryloth but countless other planets under Imperial rule. Now is the time to show the Empire that the galaxy won’t just be bullied into submission. We can give the galaxy hope if we only act.”

“If I could spare the forces I would, but my people will always come first. But...” Cham trailed off. “There may be one person willing to go with you.”

Before Cham could continue they heard a pot clatter from behind them. All three of them turned towards a shelf that had been shifted from where it was originally. A small face peeked out from behind it, eyes wide. Cham was on his feet and moving towards the shelf.

“Daughter, what have I told you about eavesdropping?”

A small, green twi’lek girl emerged from behind the shelf. “But Father-”

“No buts. We will be having a conversation about your behavior later.”

“But Father, why can’t we help with a larger rebellion? How can we ever hope to defeat the Empire without attacking the source!” She exclaimed.

“Do you claim to know how to fight my battles better than I do then? Should I put you in charge of all these men and women’s lives instead?”

“No Father. I apologize.” The words were apologetic but her annoyed tone betrayed her.

Cham rubbed a hand on his forehead. “Go to your room. We shall talk later.”

The girl scampered off towards a hallway, but not before stealing a glance at Padme. Cham sighed and returned to his seat.

“I apologize for my daughter, Hera is at that age where she thinks she knows everything,” Cham explained. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I’ll see if the man I mentioned is free to talk with you.”

Once he left the room Padme let out a dejected sigh. “Only one soldier? I’d hoped this meeting would go much better than it seems to be.”

Obi-Wan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “We knew this task wouldn’t be easy. Besides this is only the first planet we’ve visited. Besides, I think Cham will come around in time.”

“I hope so, but I can’t fault him for wanting to defend his own people.”

At that moment Cham reentered the room, but this time followed by a hooded figure. Cham stepped back and allowed the figure space. It reached up to remove its hood to reveal a familiar face.

“Mace!” Obi-Wan sprang to his feet and embraced his friend. “They said you were killed by Sidious!”

“There was some damage,” Mace rolled up his sleeve to reveal a prosthetic arm. “However it would take a lot more than a fall to get rid of me. It’s good to see you alive old friend. You as well Senator.” Mace nodded towards Padme.

“Thank you, Master Windu.”

Mace straightened his posture. “So is it true that you’re trying to start a larger rebellion?”

“Emphasis on trying.”

“If General Syndulla can do without me for a few rotations, I would like to accompany you to your ship to discuss a few things.” Mace and Cham exchanged a nod.

“It would be our pleasure,” Obi-Wan responded.

\--

Once the ship was safely in hyperspace, Obi-Wan and Mace retreated to the back of the shuttle. Mace explained that once he escaped Coruscant and hid out of Ryloth, he began to have visions. As Mace described his visions Obi-Wan realized they were similar to what he and Yoda had. They weren’t exactly the same, but they fit together like pieces of a puzzle, creating a larger message. Mace saw himself commanding troops in the same dingy hanger Obi-Wan had envisioned, two Jedi knights he couldn’t identify sabotaging what seemed to be a military base, and most importantly he saw a vision of a new Jedi order. 

“All hope is not lost for the Jedi Order, but I believe our fate depends on this rebellion.” Mace finished.

“I agree, Master Yoda and I came to similar conclusions a few rotations ago. That’s why Senator Amidala and I came to Ryloth, we hoped Syndulla would be sympathetic to our cause.” Obi-Wan explained.

“I believe he’s sympathetic, but his loyalties will always remain with Ryloth. He’s told me so many times.”

“I do respect his loyalty, but I must admit that man is as stubborn as he is brilliant.” 

Suddenly the pair heard a small giggle coming from the vents above them. They exchanged a look and Mace slowly approached the vent on the wall and peered into it.

“Hera you might as well come out.”

Hera emerged from the large vent followed by an orange droid. “Hello, Master Windu.”

“Is that-” Obi-Wan started.

“Cham Syndulla’s daughter? It most certainly is.” Mace crossed his arms. “And the last place she should be is on this shuttle.”

“But I want to help your rebellion! My father may not be able to see the bigger picture but I do!”

“I admire your bravery little one, but we can’t just take you away from your home,” Obi-Wan explained carefully.

“And do you have any idea how your sudden disappearance will look to your father?” Mace asked.

“What do you mean?”

“To your father, it will look like we took you away by force.” 

“Which means he’s probably going to send ships after us…” Hera finished the realization of her mistake dawning on her.

“I’m glad you’re thinking it through now.” Mace scolded. “Obi-Wan could you tell the pilot we have to return back to Ryloth? Hopefully, we can make it back before Cham’s forces find us.”

As if on cue a blaster bolt rocked the shuttle. Padme came over the comm telling them they were under attack. Obi-Wan and Mace rushed up to the cockpit only to discover the ship had sustained heavy damage.

Obi-Wan found Padme frantically punching buttons in the control panel.

“Padme what’s going on?”

“Two of Cham's ships emerged from hyperspace and suddenly started firing on us. I just don’t understand why they’re suddenly so hostile?”

“Well, that would be because Cham’s daughter snuck onto the ship and Cham believes we kidnapped her.”

“What!?” Padme exclaimed. Suddenly the monitor began flashing red. “It looks like we’re going to have to make a crash landing on Christophsis.”

“Oh just perfect,” Obi-Wan muttered as the ship rapidly entered the atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I feel like I say this every time but this chapter took longer then I thought it would. I swear next chapter will be out in a more timely manner!! I was reading up on the early days of the Rebellion and like I didn't realize how much of a role Ryloth played? Like they weren't apart of the larger rebellion but they were some of the first to openly fight against the Empire and I think that's so fucking cool of them. Also, I was super excited about this chapter because we finally introduce baby Hera!! Who I love with my whole heart!! Even if she's causing a bit of trouble. Also adding Mace in was an idea that came to me recently but I'm glad I did. Mace is so cool and didn't deserve what happened to him i in the movies. We stan Mace Windu in this house!!
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for reading and expect the next Rex and Ahsoka chapter to be out soon!!


	7. New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had almost made it to the planet when one stray blaster bolt hit the ship’s engine. 
> 
> “Hope you’re ready for a crash landing kid.”
> 
> Ahsoka let out a short laugh. “Rex I think I could count on one hand the number of times I haven’t crash-landed.”

Tech and Ahsoka had begun the surgery on the first of the six troopers. Tech had insisted on being given space, Ahsoka was only allowed in the room because she had performed the procedure before. Therefore, Rex stood outside the medbay.

Rex was so lost in his thoughts that he was startled by Echo tapping him on the shoulder.

“Sorry sir, just thought you could use some company.”

Rex smiled. “I could actually.” 

They looked through the small medbay window for a moment before Echo spoke again. “I didn’t get to say it earlier but I’m really glad to see you alive Rex, there were so many rumors that you and the Commander had…” Echo trailed off.

Rex put a hand on Echo’s shoulder. “The feeling’s mutual, brother. Besides, it was nice seeing a trooper I knew who  _ wasn’t  _ trying to kill me.”

“I can’t even imagine what that was like for you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s no one’s fault but the damn Chancellor’s, or Emperor now I guess. But even helping out these shinies helps me feel a bit better. Like we’re still taking the fight to him.”

Echo smiled. “Couldn’t agree more sir. If there’s anything I’ve learned, it’s that you’ve gotta celebrate the small victories.” He faltered for a minute. “And I know this would have been what Fives wanted.”

Rex lowered his head for a moment, remembering his fallen brother. “The only reason I’m standing here today, not a slave of the Empire is because of Fives. We owe so much to him.”

Echo could only nod solemnly. No more words were needed after that. 

After a few moments, Hunter turned the corner of the hallway.

“Am I interrupting anything?” He asked.

“No sir,” Echo responded.

“How’s the surgery going?”

“Well, Tech hasn’t started freaking out yet so it looks like so far so good,” Rex reported.

“Let me know as soon as they're done, got some intel our Jedi friend would be interested in hearing.”

\--

“We successfully removed the chip, now we just have to wait for our friend to wake up,” Ahsoka reported as she slid into her seat at the table followed by Tech. “So what’s this new intel?”

Hunter and Rex exchanged a glance.

“Long story short, there have been sightings of a Jedi on Kaller,” Hunter explained. 

Ahsoka froze. “Are you sure?”

Hunter nodded. “They’ve been increasing Imperial Forces steadily for the past couple of weeks, and we were even able to obtain some news reports directly from Kaller telling citizens to be on high alert for a high-risk fugitive.”

“They wouldn’t divert that many resources if they weren’t sure a Jedi was there.” Crosshair added.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Ahsoka implored. “We need to start planning-”

Rex put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “Ahsoka we have to be careful about this. With all the Imperials there we could get caught. Then this whole operation is over before it even started.”

Ahsoka nodded and sunk into her seat, silently cursing herself for being so rash.

“If we’re gonna act we have to do so soon. They’re sending a Star Destroyer to the planet so we only have a small window.” Hunter clarified.

“If only one or two of us went in Rex and Ahsoka’s ship, we just might be able to slip by Imperial defenses as traders. It’s still risky.” Tech considered.

Ahsoka inhaled. “Look, I’d understand if none of you want to risk it, but I don’t think I could live with myself if I had the opportunity to rescue a fellow survivor and didn’t take it. I have to go.”

Ahsoka was still wrestling with the guilt of leaving the Order almost every day. She knew it was the right decision for her, but ever since Order 66 she felt as if she had abandoned the Jedi in their time of need. She  _ needed  _ to go on this mission.

“And I’ll be there with you,” Rex stated. 

“Rex you know you don’t have to.”

“I’m not letting you go there alone. Also now that Tech knows the procedure the boys can keep de-chipping the shinies.” Rex nodded toward Hunter.

“This mission could also give us an opportunity to find more troopers to de-chip.” Echo continued.

“Exactly,” Rex responded. “Now let’s go, men, we’ve got work to do.”

\--

“So what was the situation on Kaller? I don’t remember hearing much about it over the HoloNet.” Ahsoka asked as she put in the coordinates.

“Not much to hear, it was a quick victory for General Billaba and Commander Dume. Last I heard they were finishing up negotiations with the Kallerians before…” Rex trailed off, and Ahsoka filled in the blanks.

Since it was going to be a while before they reached Kaller, Ahsoka decided to take some time to meditate, hoping to locate the Jedi that Hunter told them about. The last time she tried to meditate Ahsoka was too overwhelmed by grief in pain to continue long. 

She had to try and get herself back in balance, there were people who needed her. 

This time she tried to focus on only one thing at a time instead of allowing her thoughts to overwhelm her. Ahsoka decided the hum of the engine would be a good place to start. Being Anakin Skywalker’s padawan meant meditation together usually involved her Master tinkering with some sort of machinery the entire time. While it may have annoyed her as a padawan fresh out of the temple, she appreciated the familiar noises now.

She tried her best to release some of her most heavy emotions through the force as Master Yoda had taught her as a youngling, but it was more difficult than ever with the Force so saturated with grief. 

However, as she was doing it a small force signature came to her attention. Ahsoka tried to focus on this irregularity but was disrupted by the violent turbulence customary to the ship exiting hyperspace. 

“Ahsoka, we’ve got a bit of a problem out here!” Rex shouted.

Within moments Ahsoka was on her feet and in the cockpit only to be met with the sight of a Star Destroyer.

“Sithspit.”

“Looks like Hunter’s intel was a bit off!” Rex exclaimed as he swerved the ship to the side.

“Yea you could say that!”

The light on the controls indicated an incoming holo transmission from the ships. “Unidentified vessel please state your business.” A nasal voice declared.

Rex and Ahsoka exchanged a look of panic. 

“Uh, trade sir?” Rex shrugged at Ahsoka who was giving him the stink eye. He tried to give her his best “ _ and you could do better?”  _ look that he had perfected during the clone wars. “I’d appreciate not being held up too long, I’ve got a lot of buyers waiting on this-”

“All trade routes to Kaller have been temporarily closed. All ships should have been made aware of this.”

“My apologies sir, we’ll just be on our way then-”

“Wait. You must provide us your identification code so this incident can be reported.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. Since when had trading ships needed an identification code? 

“Our what?” Rex asked.

“Identification codes now or prepare to be shot down!” 

Ahsoka shrugged as she slid into the gunner seat. “Well, we tried to do it the easy way.”

Rex flew the ship sharply to the right so that they would only have to dodge blaster bolts from one side. Ahsoka did her best to shoot down their cannons. She never thought in all her years she would have to use the Star Destroyers’ own weaknesses against them.

They had almost made it to the planet when one stray blaster bolt hit the ship’s engine. 

“Hope you’re ready for a crash landing kid.”

Ahsoka let out a short laugh. “Rex I think I could count on one hand the number of times I  _ haven’t  _ crash-landed.”

\--

Their ship may as well have been scrap metal. Neither Ahsoka nor Rex had quite the talent for crash landings as Anakin did and it showed. They salvaged what they could but it wasn’t that much of a loss. They traveled light after all.

Rex had also spotted a large city a few clicks out. He was sure they could buy, or steal, a ship there. 

“Got everything?” 

“As much as we can get right now,” Ahsoka grunted as she climbed off the wreckage.

“Alright, then let’s get moving. Did you get an idea where the Jedi is while you were meditating?”

“Not exactly, once we get a ship I’ll be able to meditate on it more. In the meantime, we should keep an eye out for any troopers we can uh, kidnap I guess?” Ahsoka shrugged.

Rex sighed. “We’ve really gotta find a better word for what we’re doing.”

“What do you want to throw a title on it like a Holonet soap opera?”

“That’s not what I-”

“Ahsoka Tano and Commander Rex: Brain Snatcher Exroidinares!”

“Stop.”

The city was called Plateau City, it almost reminded Rex of Coruscant on a smaller scale with all of its hustle and bustle. He and Ahsoka were able to slip by the clone security guarding the entrance to the city. There was no way they could have been recognized as the pilots of the ship that fired on the Star Destroyers, but it was better to be safe than sorry when they had no current route of escape.

“What’s the deal with all this extra security man?” Rex overheard someone complain after failing to elbow his way through security. 

“There have been reports of a Jedi in the surrounding area, the troopers need this place completely locked down in order to catch the traitor.” 

Rex shuddered at how mechanical the clone’s voice sounded. Once the pair was deep enough into the city they slipped into an alley to draw up a game plan.

“Why don’t we split up and see if we can scout out the area a bit.”

“Sounds good to me, I go get the ship and you buy some supplies,” Ahsoka said.

“Uh, no.  _ I  _ go get the ship and  _ you  _ get supplies, you’re a terrible haggler.”

“Am not!”

“Uh-huh, and what was the price we paid for that scrap of junk back there.” Rex gestured to the grasslands they had just come from.

“It got the job done,” Ahsoka muttered.

“Right. Meet back here in an hour.”

“Sir yes sir.” Ahsoka mock saluted.

Rex responded with a quick eye-roll and he was off. 

\--

It didn’t take long before he came across two clones questioning some civilians. A commander and captain by the looks of their armor. 

“Be sure to call an officer if you see this young man.” The commander intoned. 

Rex got a quick look at the hologram, it was a dark-haired kid who couldn’t be older than fourteen. It must have been Commander Dume. If they were only looking for the kid...Rex didn’t want to think of what had happened to the General.

He was nearly out of sight of the troopers when he heard a crash from a nearby dumpster. Rex peaked around the corner of an alley to see a child rummaging through the dumpster. From the back, he almost looked like...

“Hey kid, you alright?” Rex whispered, not wanting to draw the attention of the troopers only a block away.

The kid glanced at him and immediately started backing away, frantically looking for an exit that didn’t exist. Blast, he had completely forgotten to pull his hat down. 

The kid had to have been running from clones this whole time, no wonder he was scared.

“Woah hold on, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Rex said calmly, taking a step forward. This proved to be a mistake as the kid only scrambled back farther. 

“Stay back!” he yelled. “Whatever you’re trying to do I’m not falling for it!” 

The kid looked exhausted, how long had he been hiding out in the streets? Rex opened his mouth to offer some sort of assurance but he was cut off by a voice.

“I believe the commotion was coming from over here Commander.”

The boy scrambled under the dumpster in some desperate attempt to hide just as the troopers rounded the corner. Rex barely had time to pull his hat down. 

It was the same two troopers Rex saw before.

“Good morning boys.” Rex tried to greet them casually.

“Someone reported a disturbance coming from this area, any idea what they could be referring to?” The Captain interrogated.

“Nothing here sirs.” Rex shrugged. “I was having an argument with my little brother over comms, that could have been it.” He motioned toward his communicator.

The Captain seemed to relax but the Commander was still suspicious.

“Would you mind removing your hat for us?”

“Grey come on, leave the man alone.”

“If he has nothing to hide, removing his hat should be no problem. You can never be too careful these days Styles.” The Commander uttered, not tearing his gaze from Rex.

Rex sighed and took his hat off.

“That’s- you’re Commander Rex!” The Captain exclaimed. “You’re supposed to be dead!”

Rex made a mental note to put hair dye on their list of supplies. His blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Surprise.” He said before landing a kick in the Commander’s stomach. 

With the Commander doubled over and the Captain still in shock Rex was able to snatch the Commander’s rifle and bash the Captain over the head with it. 

The Captain was out cold but the Commander was back on his feet. 

They exchanged a few punches but Rex’s kick had winded the other clone and Rex was able to knock him out as well. 

Rex took a moment to catch his breath and soon heard rustling behind him. 

“Why did you fight them? And more importantly why haven’t you tried to kill me yet? And why-”

“One question at a time kid.” Rex turned toward the boy. He still hadn’t dropped his guard. His hand was inching toward a spot on his belt where Rex was positive a lightsaber was obscured behind his cloak.

“In short, I fought them because they aren’t themselves as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look, kid-” 

“Stop calling me kid!”

“Well, what do you want me to call you?” Rex asked, exasperated.

“My name is Ca-” He paused. “Kanan. You can call me Kanan.”

“Okay, Kanan. I can explain everything that’s been happening later. But right now I need your help to move these troopers to somewhere no one can find them, or we’ll both be in trouble.”

“Hold on what makes you think I’ve decided to trust you?” Kanan disputed.

As if on cue a siren was heard in the distance.

“Because I don’t know if you’ve got many other options.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS KANAN TIME BABEY!!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter should be up soonish but I do have classes starting soon so I'll have to see how that affects what I can write!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! Also if you guys ever wanna ask questions about the fic my tumblr is id-be-home-with-you


	8. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stumbled backward but pushed off the wall to prepare for another strike. She threw out a punch only for her opponent to catch her hand and flip her over.
> 
> Her body smacked against the concrete. 
> 
> Aayla began to wonder if she had trapped the figure or if the figure had trapped her. As she sat up she felt her hood slip but she couldn’t allow that to slow her down. So many Jedi lives could rely on this information, she was not going to let it slip through her fingers.

Aayla looked at her appearance in the grimy mirror. She had raided what she could from the clothing the farmers had left aboard. She was wearing a wool turtleneck that was obscured by grey coveralls and a synthetic brown jacket. The work boots were too big for her but she would have to make it work. The only thing that remained of her normal Jedi attire was her headdress.

She rapped her fingers on the sink as she reviewed the facts. 

The Empire kept a meticulous list of the Jedi presumed to survive the purge. The names on this list were not yet made known to the public which made Aayla’s mission all the harder. However, there was an Imperial base of operations set up just outside the city and Aayla had parked her ship in the closest lot. 

Her plan was simple. Get in the base, download a copy of that list, and get out. Aayla knew the interior of these temporary bases like the back of her hand, including the point of entry into the air vents.

The clock in the refresher struck 22:50, ten minutes until the guards’ shift change. It was time to move. 

Aayla had been on Cato Neimoidia for a few weeks now and had memorized almost every movement around the base. When she wasn’t doing that she tried in vain to search for Master Plo Koon but to no avail. She had no doubt that the old Master would be difficult to find if he went into hiding, but a small, cynical part of her wondered if he was actually alive. 

Aayla pushed those thoughts out of her mind and pulled her hood up as she made her way down the street. She had to focus right now. If she was able to pull this off, she would know for sure if Master Plo had survived as well as any others. 

She crept toward the base, keeping to the shadows. The barriers and fences posed no trouble to her and she slipped easily into the vents during the small gap in security. Next, Aayla just had to find the communications center. She was more used to navigating there from the hallway rather than air ducts but she would have to make do.

After what seemed like hours of wandering Aayla peeked through the gaps of a vent to see the familiar lights of the communication center. Now she simply had to wait for the switch to the nightshift. Aayla didn’t have to wait long as she was soon startled by the footsteps of the incoming troopers. 

It still felt so unfit to regard the clones as her enemies but she couldn’t stop the feeling of anxiety that bloomed in her chest if she heard their footsteps.

On Felucia she had been caught completely off guard for one of the few times in her life. However, what she had come to remember from the moment before that disaster was the eerie silence that came across her troops. There was no banter, no concerns about the next order, no answer from Bly about what he thought their next move should be, just footsteps, and an overwhelming sense of danger. 

Aayla just didn’t realize the danger had been her own troops.

She found herself pushing many thoughts out of her mind these days, but memories of Felucia were the most common. 

She quietly lowered herself into the now empty room and plugged in an empty Holopad to the nearest computer. As Aayla painstakingly hacked into the Imperial files she found herself missing her old astromech QT. She would have gotten the job done infinitely quicker. 

When the download was only moments away from finishing she heard footsteps in the outside hallway, way ahead of schedule. Aayla retreated back into the vents and prepared to strike the incoming squad. However, only one figure entered. They were not in Imperial armor but a beige poncho and even with a hood obscuring their face they somehow felt familiar. Yet her mind was clouded, it was as if this person was actively trying not to be recognized. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the figure, to her horror, walked towards her Holopad and began to examine the information being downloaded. It was only when they took the Holopad did Aayla drop from the vents to confront him. 

“I believe that belongs to me.”

The figure’s response was cut off by the thundering footsteps of troopers. 

“If you give me back that Holopad I’ll help you get out of here.” Aayla tried to bargain.

“I don’t believe that will be necessary.” The figure replied and jumped into the vents.

“Hey!” Aayla exclaimed and followed the figure.

They were quick, the thief seemed to know their way around this building as well as she did. They both escaped the base without any Imperial troops knowing the wiser. 

From there it was a wild goose chase. The hooded figure moved through the streets with such speed and grace it took all of Aayla’s concentration just to keep track of them. Though it was risky, she used to Force to carry herself just a bit faster. 

She finally cornered the thief in an alley. To her surprise, the figure didn’t pull out any weapon and instead aimed a kick toward her stomach. 

Aayla quickly dodged and used the figures' momentum against them by grabbing their arm and kneeing them in the chest. The figure had their breath knocked out of them for only a moment and retaliated with an elbow to Aayla’s side. 

She stumbled backward but pushed off the wall to prepare for another strike. She threw out a punch only for her opponent to catch her hand and flip her over.

Her body smacked against the concrete. 

Aayla began to wonder if she had trapped the figure or if the figure had trapped her. As she sat up she felt her hood slip but she couldn’t allow that to slow her down. So many Jedi lives could rely on this information, she was not going to let it slip through her fingers.

She painstakingly pulled herself but the figure lowered their guard.

“Aayla?”

She froze. If this thief recognized her, there was no doubt they would turn her in to the Empire. Her mission was over before it began.

Aayla watched as the figure moved their hands toward their hood and lowered it, to reveal none other than Master Plo Koon.

“I cannot express how grateful I am to see you alive Aayla.”

Aayla smiled. “The feeling is mutual Master Plo.” 

When they embraced Aayla felt a wave of relief and comfort wash over her. She was no longer alone. 

“There is so much I want to discuss with you but we must move quickly before the Empire picks up our scent.”

“I have a ship a few clicks down if we hurry-”

“There is something I must take care of before we leave, follow me.”

Aayla was slightly confused at this. She would have thought Plo would jump at the chance to escape this planet, but she sensed this matter was of great importance to him so she pulled up her hood and followed the old Master down the street. Eventually, they stopped at a ruined building, it looked as if it was barely standing. However, it was unsuspecting enough. This must have been where Plo was hiding since the fall of the Order.

They entered the building and Plo instructed her to stay back while he checked on something. When he returned he held a broken pair of handcuffs.

“He’s gone.”

“Who’s gone?”

“Commander Wolffe, he must have escaped while I was gone.”

“Commander Wolffe?” Aayla began, feeling a wave of fear wash over her. “Why were you keeping him here with those?”

“He wasn’t himself, which is why we have to find him, quickly.”

“Master I don’t think you understand. When I was on Felucia I was nearly killed-”

“By the clones?”

Aayla was taken aback. “Yes.”

“As was I. My ship was shot down by one of my best pilots. It was Commander Wolffe who saved my life.”

Aayla stood in stunned silence.

“He was branded as a traitor for his actions. If we leave him here he will die.” Plo stated. 

Aayla felt guilty of her dismissal of the Commander. 

“I’m sure you suspect this as well but I don’t believe the clones’ betrayal was of their own volition. I am not going to leave him to die for choices he did not make.” Plo explained cooly.

Aayla sighed and nodded her head. “You’re right, we can’t leave him behind.”

“Then let’s get moving, the sooner I get off this planet the better.”

\--

Plo explained how Wolffe had saved him from the wreckage of his fighter only to try and attack Plo moments later. As the pair of them hid out in this building for the last few weeks Wolffe seemed to have a great deal of conflict within him. At one moment he was the same Commander he had known for years, the next he was calling Plo a traitor demanding to be freed.

“He kept repeating the phrase ‘good soldiers follow orders.’” Plo described as they made their way back to the Imperial base. Plo suspected that would be the first place Wolffe would run off to.

“But what orders are they referring to?” Aayla mused. “Do you think the clones are being controlled by something? I’m sure you’ll agree with me when I say their betrayal was...a shock.”

Plo nodded solemnly. “Indeed. I hold similar suspicions.” 

“I just wish I had answers.”

“We may be able to if we play our cards right.”

Aayla’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Do you remember the situation that occurred with those 501st troopers Tup and Fives?”

“Vaguely, I only had a small time between missions to read the file.”

Plo made a turn into a small alley and brought his tone down to a whisper.

“Shaak Ti confided in me about the situation as it deeply troubled her. After Trooper Tup’s inhibitor chip malfunctioned his friend, Trooper Fives, began to have suspicions that these chips had a more sinister purpose. However, when he went to go make his case to the Chancellor they said he went ‘ballistic’ and tried to kill the Chancellor. He was eventually killed by Commander Fox after resisting arrest.”

“Do you think these chips have something to do with what happened to our troops?” Aayla inquired.

“I’m not sure, but Wolffe suffered a terrible head injury and I wonder if his strange behavior is a result of the chip being damaged.”

“It's the only thing that makes an ounce of sense. We should investigate this more once we recover the Commander.”

“Agreed.”

The pair continued their journey to the base, this time approaching an opening from another side. They entered the building with minor complications, Aayla did have to knock out one stray guard who came their way. They decided it was too risky to enter the main communications center as they would put extra guards on after the data breach. 

They found a terminal near where prisoners were being kept. Plo hacked into the terminal while Aayla kept watch. Sure enough, there was a record of CC-3636 being brought into Cell 4, arrested on charges of helping a traitor to the Empire.

“I know where they’re keeping him, let's move quickly.”

Plo and Aayla moved swiftly through the vents of the cell blocks until they were right above Wolffe’s cell. However, as they moved over the hallways, Plo noticed the eerie quiet. There should have passed at least five or ten guards by now, but there was nothing. 

They were walking into a trap, and Wolffe was the bait.

“Aayla I need you to go and make sure we have a clear exit.”

“But you’ll be walking straight into a trap with no backup.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll take care of myself and the Commander. I just need you to make sure we can all escape this alive.”

Aayla nodded. 

Plo dropped down in front of Wolffe’s cell.

“General?” His Commander exclaimed. 

“Hello, Commander.”

“What are you doing here? It’s a trap!”

“I’m well aware. I’m afraid that won’t be enough to stop me.” 

With that Plo sliced the controls of the cell door with his lightsaber and the ray shield flickered off. At the same time troopers came charging down either side of the hallway. Plo deflected their blaster fire with ease as he backed into the cell with Wolffe. 

“Sir they’re going to surround us.”

“Have a little faith Commander,” Plo responded and motioned toward the vents.

When the troopers closed in on the cell they found no one inside, only an air vent left slightly ajar. 

\--

Aayla had managed to keep their exit clear with a few well-placed mind tricks from her hiding spot but she worried how much longer she could keep this up without drawing attention. She trusted Master Plo’s abilities but she couldn’t help but worry about the condition of the Commander. What if his return to the base made something shift so that he attacked Plo on sight as her troops did to her?

Her question was answered by the creaking of vents. Plo and a handcuffed Commander Wolffe dropped from the ceiling and Aayla let out a sigh of relief. 

The moment of relief was short-lived as Aayla heard the unmistakable sound of clone troopers closing in on their location. 

“It’s time to move!” Plo exclaimed. 

She and Plo made their way to the exit but Wolffe had suddenly frozen. Aayla saw his eyes narrow and move toward her exposed lightsaber.

“Good soldiers follow orders.” He muttered before charging at the two Jedi. 

The fight was brief as Plo swept the Commander's feet out from under him, causing his head to slam onto the ground. The pair tried to get Wolffe to his feet but a blaster bolt whizzed right past Aayla’s face. She turned to see the clone troopers fast approaching from the other end of the hallway.

“Get him out of here, I will cover you!” Aayla shouted as she ignited her lightsaber and blocked the oncoming fire. 

Once she was certain Plo and Wolffe were out of the building Aayla used the Force to push some crates towards the wall of troopers to momentarily distract them. She used this moment to jump up into the vent once more and make her escape. 

She sprinted through the streets as she heard an alarm pierce the air. She wasn’t even sure if she was being followed but she couldn’t afford to stop, not now. When she finally made it back to the ship she was relieved to see Plo in the pilot’s chair already starting up the ship. They wasted no time taking off.  Only once they were in hyperspace did Aayla release the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. It seemed the cold blues of hyperspace was the only place she could find a semblance of peace. From the way Plo’s shoulder sunk, she could tell he felt the same way. 

“Wolffe?” She asked.

“I’ve locked him in the refresher, for now, I’m sure he’ll wear himself out soon enough.”

As if on cue they heard a crashing from the hallway followed by a grunt of frustration.

“At least we’re all safe, for now at least,” Aayla muttered.

Plo sighed. “I wish I could offer more reassurance, but there is no certain future for us right now.”

“Yes, but at least we have objectives First, we find out what those inhibitor chips were truly for so we can help Wolffe...” Aayla trailed off as she retrieved the holopad with the stolen data. “...then we search for survivors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! And thank you all for the lovely comments on the last chapter, I've had a lot going on this week so I didn't have time to respond but just know your comments make my day so thank you so much! <3
> 
> I'm not gonna say when the next chapter will be out because I've started classes now but just know I'll be working on it and getting it out to your guys when I can!


	9. Coruscant Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How could we have let this happen?” Kit finally uttered.
> 
> “We were blind. The Sith were always two steps ahead of us, even from the start.” Shaak responded.

As the thundering footsteps grew closer Kit tried to silence his ragged breaths. He was positioned on a fire escape while Shaak had hidden herself behind some crates. The Black Sun grunts appeared in the opening of the alley. The group split with three making their way deeper into the alley and two continuing up the street.

The three grunts stalked their way down the path. There was a human woman and a weequay man walking side by side and a quarren man bringing up the rear. 

They passed by where Shaak was concealed. They were about four paces from Kit.

Shaak held up one finger, preparing to signal Kit.

Three paces.

Two paces.

Shaak made a swift signal and kicked the grunt at the back in the stomach. 

The other two turned around at the commotion and Kit dropped down from the fire escape. He landed a punch on the nose of the weequay grunt closest to him. 

The third grunt had better reflexes than the other two. She whipped out her blaster and fired two shots aimed at Kit’s chest.

However, he dodged the blasts with ease and one landed in the shoulder of the grunt with the now-broken nose. The weequay man sank to the ground and Kit moved to engage the third grunt. 

She was quick to block his kick and landed a solid punch under Kit’s chin. Kit staggered backward but managed to block another punch aimed at his ribs. 

He grabbed the woman's arm and twisted it behind her back and pushed her into a stack of crates. She crashed headfirst into the cargo and Kit turned his attention to Shaak. 

The quarren man was unconscious on the ground and Shaak held the man's blaster in her hands.

Kit was about to let out a sigh of relief when he felt a blade stab into his arm. 

The weequay man had managed to get to his feet and unsheathe his blade. 

Kit let out a grunt and stumbled out of the way, the blade clattering to the ground. This gave Shaak enough time to stun the man with her newly acquired blaster.

Shaak made her way over to Kit who was supporting himself on the wall. She was already tearing off a piece of her robe to use as a bandage.

“Are you alright?”

“I should be, trust me I have suffered worse.” Kit responded as Shaak wrapped the piece of fabric around his arm.

Mere seconds later they heard more footsteps and the two grunts that went further down the street reappeared. Kit and Shaak prepared themselves for another battle but Kit noticed the fire escape had been made unstable by the scuffle.

Kit looked at Shaak and jerked his head in the direction of the fire escape. She seemed to understand immediately.

The grunts were sprinting down the alley and aiming their weapons to fire, but before they could Shaak and Kit used the Force to tear the fire escape from the wall, trapping the grunts. 

With all the grunts originally following Shaak gone, the pair wasted no time making their escape.

\--

They were finally able to catch their breath in an abandoned shack they found a few levels down. The blasters they had acquired from the grunts were leaned against the wall near the bag of food and bandages they bought from a convenience store. There wasn't much, a few dirty mattresses, a table, and chairs. It was here where Shaak examined Kit’s wound. 

“Fortunately it doesn’t seemthat deep,” Shaak reported.

“Hey give the man some credit, it's hard to use a knife correctly when nursing a broken nose and blaster wound.” Kit half-heartedly joked.

Shaak let out a short laugh. “I suppose. I just worry it will be infected if left untreated. It’s not like we have access to bacta patches anymore.” Shaak muttered as she finished dressing the wound. 

“I’ll be fine, there’s too much to worry about for you to concern yourself with my flesh wound.” Kit chuckled.

“I suppose.” She paused. “I’m surprised this is the only injury you have considering who you were going after.”

“As am I." Kit sighed. "Truth be told I still don’t quite understand how I’m alive.”

"That makes two of us." Shaak paused and looked up at Kit. “Was Skywalker's claim correct?”

“Yes. Palpatine had been the Sith Lord the whole time.” Kit put his head in his hands. “He slaughtered Masters Kolar and Tinn in seconds. Master Windu and I dueled him for a time but then…” Kit trailed off.

“Then what?” Shaak asked gently. 

“I died.” He uttered.

Shaak's eyes widened.

“I felt that red blade go straight through me…” Kit lightly touched a spot on his chest. "... and everything went dark. Then I woke up and there was no sign of Mace or Palpalpatine. It was then I felt the fall of the Jedi Temple, but also your presence. That is how I found you earlier.”

Shaak tried to take all of this in. There were old rumors, stories at best about ways for Force Users to cheat death. However, these methods required intention and years of practice. The way Kit described it, it was as if the universe itself had decided it was not Kit Fisto’s time to die.

“I...I don’t understand how that's possible” Shaak began “...but all that matters is that you’re here now. And I am grateful you are.”

A smile crossed Kits face before his expression went dark again.

“There’s one more thing.”

“What is it?” Shaak asked, a bit fearful of his answer.

I felt the lingering presence of a fallen Jedi in Palpatine’s office.”

Shaak stiffened.

Kit seemed to take notice of this. “Do you have any idea...”

“I do. It must have been Skywalker.”

“Skywalker? No, it couldn’t be.”

“I wish I was lying.” Shaak sighed. 

She recounted Skywalkers attempt on her life and the horrors she saw at the Temple. She attempted to leave out the most grotesque details. Kit had served with Skywalker even more than she had during the Clone Wars, Shaak knew the amount of respect Kit had for the young knight. To hear what he had done to his brothers and sister must have been even more horrific for him. Shaak also told him what she suspected happened to the clones.

“How could we have let this happen?” Kit finally uttered.

“We were blind. The Sith were always two steps ahead of us, even from the start.” Shaak responded. 

They sat there for a while, finally processing the atrocities that occurred that day.  _ Had it truly only been a day?  _ Shaak thought to herself.

“We should get some rest, there is nothing that can be done about it now.” Kit muttered. 

Shaak clasped her hands. “I agree, but perhaps there is  _ something  _ we could do.” 

“What do you mean?”

“It will be difficult for us to safely get off the planet now that we’re on the Black Sun’s hitlist.”

“Yes, they have amassed a larger presence on Coruscant than we originally thought.”

Shaak nodded. “That is exactly what I’m talking about. As much as I hate to admit it, the Jedi Order has neglected the people of Coruscant.” 

Kit nodded solemnly.

“So while we are stuck here, I think we should try to make a difference. Things are only going to get worse under Palpatine’s rule. After the mess we have created, we owe it to these people to at least try.”

Shaak watched a smile spread across Kit’s face. 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Kind of a short, transitional chapter but trust me I have plans for these two :D Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I've been having so much fun getting back into writing this fic! I'm going to try and churn out some chapters before the new semester starts for me.
> 
> Also any thoughts on Mando season 2? I thought it was awesome and really got me inspired to write again. Happy Holidays and I love u all!


	10. Unlikely Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul raised his hands up in false surrender. “Calm down, I do not come here as an enemy.”
> 
> “And how do I know that?” The man responded.
> 
> Maul shrugged. “Well, you aren’t dead yet if that counts for anything.”

Maul was awoken by the sound of a ship's engine. Not many ships made their way to Dathomir, not by choice anyway. Maul scrambled outside the cave just in time to see a small, battered ship pass overhead. It was heading back toward the swamps. He surveyed the landscape. Despite making good progress yesterday, Maul still had a long way until the Nighbrother camp. Traversing the mountain range was doable, but it would be tedious. Especially with the Nighsisters gone, the Rancor population was no longer being kept in check by monthly hunts.

At this point hitching a ride on this ship seemed like a better option.

Maul sprinted through the swamps once more. The ship was moving fast, he almost lost sight of it a few times. At one point it swiveled around, obviously spotting what it was looking for. By the time Maul caught up he was surprised to see the ship had landed but a few feet away from the shuttle Maul had destroyed. Who would go through the effort to track down the shuttle of a doomed Republic ship? The Empire couldn’t have known Maul had been the one to take it, Maul had made sure there were no survivors to tell the tale.

Maul hid behind the winding trunk of a tree so he could get a better look at the ship, perhaps it would give him a better idea of its occupants. 

It was not any Republic or Empire ship he recognized. It was small and blocky, it couldn’t have held more than five people. It must be the ship of some mercenary or bounty hunter, but why would they go out of their way to track down this shuttle? From what Maul saw it seemed to fly nicely but the peeling paint job and rust creeping up its side betrayed its age. It was no matter though, all he needed was for it to fly him off Dathomir.

Maul weighed his options. On one hand, he could sneak onto the ship and steal it away as soon as the crew left, but that did leave the occupants as a loose end. The last thing Maul needed was a bounty hunter hellbent on finding him to “settle scores.” Alternatively, Maul could leap from his hiding place and dispose of the crew. This would tie up loose ends but leave him without information. If there was a bounty on Maul’s head, it would be nice to know about it. Additionally his lack of rest after the hectic weeks he has had put him at a disadvantage. He had already been captured once in the past week; he did not wish to relive that so soon.

As Maul considered the situation, the doors of the ship opened. Maul unhooked his lightsaber from his belt, unsure of how many people would emerge. To his surprise, it was a lone figure, his face obscured by a mask. The man began to pick through the wreckage of the shuttle as if looking for survivors. He was wearing pieces of white armor but the rest of his attire was unremarkable. However, there almost seemed to be an effort to seem unremarkable. Maul had run into his fair share of fugitives to spot when one was desperately trying to blend in.

Maul smirked. It seems there was a third option I had not considered. He clipped his lightsaber on his belt and walked out from behind the tree.

“I see you’ve come across what used to be my ship traveler.”

The man didn’t jump but he whipped around into a defensive stance. His blaster was already drawn.

Maul raised his hands up in false surrender. “Calm down, I do not come here as an enemy.”

“And how do I know that?” The man responded.

Maul shrugged. “Well, you aren’t dead yet if that counts for anything.”

The man let out a sharp laugh. “Trust me I’m a bit hard to kill.”

“Fair enough, I do have respect for those brave enough to come to Dathomir alone. I’ve been stuck here for a few days now, you’re the first ship I’ve ever seen since I crashed.”

“Let me guess, you want a ride off this planet.” The man had begun to lower his blaster

Maul smiled. “You read my mind.”

The man paused before speaking again. “Sure, I’ll give you a lift. On one condition.”

Maul faked interest. “And what would that be?”

“Tell me where you got this ship.”

“That’s all? I got it from a shady dealer on Nal Hutta. I have no idea where he got it previously if that was going to be your next question. Looks Republic to me, guess that's why I thought it would hold up better.” 

The man sighed.

“Apologies if that was not the answer you were looking for,” Maul responded.

“Not your fault.” The man ran a hand over the hull of the shuttle before turning his attention back to Maul. “So where are you heading?”

“Ord Mantell”

The man's eyes widened. “Ord Mantell? As in the base of operation for the Black Sun Ord Mantell?”

Maul rolled his eyes. “I’m not an operative of theirs if that’s what you’re worried about. I just have some, unfinished business on the planet.” 

It wasn’t a lie, he intended to bring the Shadow Collective under his rule once more and bring them out of hiding. After all, the galaxy was ripe with chaos for them to take advantage of.

The man stared at Maul for a moment.

“Listen I won’t ask questions if you don’t stab me in the back. Especially because this ship is a lot harder to fly than it looks, trust me.”

Maul shrugged. “Sounds like a deal to me.

“Alright then...let's get going.” The man turned to his ship.

“Oh, we’re leaving so soon?” Maul inquired.

He paused “This planet didn’t have what I was looking for.”

Maul decided to test his luck “And what would that be?”

“Ah,” The man hesitated. “My brothers, last I heard they were on a ship like that.”

The puzzle pieces started to fall together. The armor. The hidden face. His “brothers.” Why else would someone come all this way to search for a ship from the fallen Republic unless they were a fallen Republic soldier. 

This man was a clone. A deserter nonetheless it appeared.

Maul remembered how the clones referred to themselves as brothers from the clone’s mind he purged on Mandalore. Ah, what was his name… Jesse? Was that it? He supposed it didn’t matter now. He was just glad he finally had a way off Dathomir.

And he would keep this new information in mind as he progressed.

“Well, I hope you find them,” Maul responded, surprised even at himself how genuine it sounded. 

His thoughts soon turned bitter, however. 

How nice must it be to have millions to call brothers. Even if you lose one there would have been a thousand more ready to take their place. Maul's fists clenched. Maul only had one brother to lose, and he failed him. There was no one else once he died.

These clones didn't know how nice they had it.

“Thanks” The man gave Maul a small smile, but there was a lot of pain behind it. “Uh, didn’t catch your name.” He quickly changed the topic as they boarded the ship.

“I didn’t give it.”

The man slipped into the pilot seat. “You know if I’m going to be flying you to the home base of the kriffing Black Sun, the least you could do is give a name.”

This man was a Republic soldier for at least a portion of his life, it was highly likely he knew the name, Maul. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. 

“You can call me...Jesse.”

The man froze.

“What did you say?”

Maul froze. Of all the clones he could have come across, was it one who actually knew who Jesse was?

“Jesse. That’s my name. Is there something wrong with that as well?” Maul asserted.

“No, of course not. I just...didn’t hear you is all.”

The man's hands were shaking.

“Well then what can I call you?” Maul asked.

The man turned to make eye contact with Maul. It was then Maul noticed a small tattoo on the side of his head. It was partially obscured by his hair, but it almost looked like a number.

“Name’s Fives.”

“Well then Fives,” Maul sat down in the chair opposite. “Let's get this show on the road shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it! ITs kind of a shorter transition shapter but I really wanted to end on the reveal that Fives is alive! Maul's story is one I'm most excited to tell especially now that Fives is finally here!! Y'all are fools if u thought I was going to leave him dead. Fives deserves the world and I will die on this hill.
> 
> New chapter coming soon hopefully! We're back to Padme and Obi-Wans POV next chapter!
> 
> Also thank you all for the lovely comments on the last chapter they really inspire me!


End file.
